Detroit
by SweetyWeasleyBass
Summary: AU.Cuando el padre de Hermione es acusado de fraude, la vida de la muchacha se desmorona. Privada de los lujos a los que esta acostumbrada, emprenderá una nueva vida que la topará con situaciones que jamás imaginó y personas que la marcarán para siempre.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo.**

El dormitorio era amplio y muy soleado debido al gran ventanal que reinaba en la habitación. Cada detalle de esa estancia estaba decorado con gran esmero y delicadeza y todo era realmente lujoso. Dentro, una muchacha de brillante cabello castaño caramelo empaquetaba cada objeto con lentitud, deteniéndose a observar cada uno con pesar.

El armario estaba abierto de par en par y dentro no cabía nada más. Vestidos elegantes, faldas de última moda y tacones imposiblemente altos. Prendas que demostraban una calidad de vida superior a la media. Ropas que le recordaban lo desdichada que era ahora.

Exhaló un suspiró observando todo y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Cerró con fuerza los ojos unos segundos y aguantó las lágrimas, ya había llorado demasiado los días previos y se había prometido a si misma no volverlo a hacer.

En su mente, repasó su lista imaginaría de cosas que realizar y se detuvo en seleccionar la ropa. Si por ella hubiese sido, hubiese empaquetado todo, pero la voz mental de su tía Minerva apareció en su mente, clara y atronadoramente:

_"No puedes llevarte todo, solo lo indispensable"_

¿Lo indispensable? ¿Qué era lo indispensable? No se detuvo a pensarlo más, se levantó de la cama y abrió de golpe la amplia maleta que reposaba en el suelo. Se enfrentó a su enorme armario y comenzó a sacar prendas de la última temporada, a doblarlas y a colocarlas en la maleta. Pronto esta quedó completada por faldas, shorts, vaqueros y miles de camisas. Encima de la maleta, colocó amplias fundas con abrigos y vestidos de cóctel, y en lo que parecía un baúl, colocó sus pares de zapatos favoritos.

Trabajó sin descanso, más de lo que había trabajado nunca, y cuando por fin paró, y observó lo vacío que quedaba ahora su cuarto sintió una presión ahogándole justo en el pecho.

- Ya esta hecho - sentenció.

Y así era. En breves minutos subió el taxista que había contratado con los pocos ahorros que le quedaban, al dormitorio y comenzó a bajar el equipaje de la castaña, para depositarlo en el maletero y llevarla a su nuevo hogar. Pero no fue hasta que observó como su casa se perdía en el horizonte mientras el vehiculo avanzaba, que comprendió que todo había cambiado para siempre y que nunca volvería a ser como había sido anteriormente.

Pero… ¿Qué había llevado a Hermione Granger a una situación como esa?

Todo Londres la conocía y era admirada a la par que odiada. Era hija única del magnate de los negocios automovilístico europeos y como tal había sido criada con todos los caprichos que había querido, también había favorecido a ello la falta de una figura materna, debido al fallecimiento de su madre biológica a las pocas horas de nacer Hermione, que su padre había intentado suplantar evitando que su querido ojito derecho careciese de nada.

A sus 22 años, Hermione se había hecho un hueco en la sociedad londinense. Podía presumir de dinero, gracias a la fortuna que había ganado su padre con el paso de los años y a la vez poseía una hermosura casi angelical, que ella sabía muy bien como utilizar.

Pero no todo era tan artificial y frívolo como aparentaba, en su interior, Hermione soñaba con encontrar el amor verdadero, desconocido aun para ella, y con poder confiar en alguien tanto como no lo había hecho nunca con nadie. Pero frente a los demás, debía fingir ser más fuerte, más superficial y más interesada. No podía ser un gusano en medio de un nido de cuervos. Eso lo había aprendido bien desde pequeña.

Su vida día a día era feliz, acudía a clases de ciencias empresariales en la universidad de Cambridge y solía pasar gran parte de las tardes con Romilda Vane, su "mejor" amiga visitando tiendas de moda y tomando té helado en la cafetería más popular de la zona. Le gustaba dar calabazas días a tras día a Cormac McLaggen y adoraba sentarse frente a la chimenea escuchando las anécdotas que tenía su padre para contarle a diario. Pero de pronto empezaron los rumores.

Al principio, Hermione pensó que era todo palabrería barata de la prensa local suscitados por las envidias que provocaba el poder del señor Granger, pero la cosa no se calmó con el tiempo, cada vez fue a más y pronto la palabra "_Fraude multimillonario_" inundó las portadas de los periódicos. Ni por esas Hermione creyó en la culpabilidad de su padre, sin embargo, cuando ese fatídico jueves 27 de Mayo, el mismo Robert Granger le confesó a su hija que estaba siendo investigado en profundidad, Hermione supo por su mirada que él sabía que no tenía escapatoria posible de esa situación. Ni siquiera se sintió capacitada para preguntarle si era inocente por mucho que su alma deseaba oír esa respuesta, y mucho menos pudo siquiera pensar en preguntarle el porque de todo.

Y así fueron pasando los días y las semanas a través de lo que fue uno de los veranos más calurosos en Londres, hasta que finalmente todo terminó como toda Inglaterra esperaba. El fraude había sido comprobado y Robert Granger después de un juicio de varias sesiones fue condenado a prisión durante 5 años sin derecho a libertad condicional. Su fortuna fue cedida al Estado, y Hermione, como única hija del acusado, perdió todas sus posesiones y le pusieron fecha para desalojar la que había sido su vivienda familiar.

Fue su tía Minerva, hermana de su padre, la que le pidió que se mudara con ella a Detroit, ciudad donde tenía un pequeño apartamento en el que había vivido durante años con su marido, hasta que este le abandonó. Y Hermione, sin otro lugar al que acudir tuvo que aceptar, a pesar de que la idea de cruzar medio mundo para empezar de cero no se le hacía para nada atractiva.

Y en ese punto se encontraba en ese mismo momento, mientras esperaba sentada en la terminal del aeropuerto, a que fuese la hora de embarcar en el vuelo que la llevaría a través del océano Atlántico hasta su nuevo hogar.

Su relación con Minerva nunca había sido demasiado buena. Su padre y ella habían perdido el contacto hacía demasiado tiempo y ninguno de los dos se había preocupado por recuperarlo, sin embargo cuando las noticias del posible encarcelamiento de Robert fueron más sonadas fue Minerva la que llamó, preocupada sobre todo por Hermione, de la que era madrina.

En cierta parte, Hermione agradecía lo que su tía hacia por ella, pero por otra parte no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda, ¿Cómo sería verse después de tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo sería la convivencia? ¿Cómo sería esa zona de Detroit? Todo eran preguntas en su cabeza, y estas no dejaron de formularse en su mente durante las largas horas de viaje No podo evitarlo acabó quedándose dormida.

Cuando los reflejos de sol entraron por la ventanilla despertó. Le dolía el cuello de la postura que había mantenido mientras dormía así que se frotó con intensidad e intentó estirar su musculatura.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? - preguntó la azafata con una sonrisa agradable en la cara

- Oh si… ¿falta mucho para el aterrizaje? - preguntó esperando obtener un no por respuesta

- No, estamos a unos treinta minutos del aeropuerto. ¿quiere que le traiga algo?

Hermione negó débilmente y clavó su mirada en la ventanilla observando el cielo anaranjado del amanecer.

Cuando por fin depositó los pies sobre tierra firme se sintió aliviada. Odiaba las alturas y por ello mismo viajar en avión, pero sin duda era más rápido que el barco, opción que también había sopesado.

Esperó paciente con un carrito frente a la rampa del equipaje, y cuando por fin aparecieron sus maletas se dio cuenta de que había traído demasiadas cosas y se culpo por no haber hecho caso al consejo de su tía. Pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás, depositó como pudo las cosas en el carrito y empujó con fuerza, para moverlo.

Caminó con lentitud, buscando la salida del aeropuerto. A cada segundo el carrito pesaba más y sus brazos empezaron a flaquear y de pronto le vio y supo lo que iba a pasar. Apenas fueron cinco segundos escasos, pero lo vivió a cámara lenta y aun así fue incapaz de actuar. Un muchacho de alborotado pelo pelirrojo, que tendría más o menos su edad, salió corriendo de una de las puertas que rezaba "_Solo personal autorizado_" y lo hizo sin mirar, chocándose contra el carrito de Hermione, que calló al suelo provocando un gran ruido. El muchacho logró mantener el equilibrio y no caer pero los ojos de Hermione se abrieron horrorizados al escuchar y observar como su baúl se había abierto y sus posesiones estaban desperdigadas por el suelo.

- Oh vaya - murmuró el muchacho abochornado - lo siento

- ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué lo sientes? - respondió la muchacha visiblemente enfadada - ¿para que quieres los ojos si no lo usas para mirar?

El pelirrojo se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo aun más y sonrió engreídamente mientras aguantaba una risita, sabiendo que realmente se merecía esa bronca.

- De verdad que lo siento, iba con prisa y…

- No me interesa nada de lo que usted tenga que contarme - le cortó bruscamente Hermione

Acto seguido se arrodilló y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias con apuro. El muchacho la imitó y comenzó a recoger también.

- No tiene que ayudarme - musitó ella mirándole desde el suelo

- Es lo mínimo, ¿no? - aclaró el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione asintió y continuó recogiendo. Ese acontecimiento le había turbado y puesto de muy mal humor.

Cuando todas las cosas estuvieron de nuevo sobre el carito, el muchacho pelirrojo sonrió ante el cejo fruncido de Hermione.

- ¿quieres que te lleve el equipaje a algún lado? - preguntó previendo cual iba a ser la respuesta, por lo que añadió - parece demasiado pesado para alguien como tú

- No quiero que toque nada mío - sentenció ella

- Bueno, soy empleado de este aeropuerto, es parte de mi deber… - dijo con solemne sin dejar de sonreír.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco y sin decir nada más, empujó su carrito y caminó todo lo deprisa que pudo hacía el cartel que señala el lugar de la salida, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo, se paró en seco y se giró, comprobando que el muchacho pelirrojo seguía de pie en el mismo lugar donde ella le había dejado, con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Es usted realmente un fastidio - aclaró lo bastante alto como para que él la escuchase.

No recibió respuesta en forma de palabras, tan solo percibió que la sonrisa de ese joven se hacía más amplia.

Atravesó la salida del aeropuerto y alzando el brazo paró a uno de los taxis que circulaban por las carreteras adyacentes. El amable taxista depositó todas sus cosas en el maletero con delicadeza y una vez dentro del vehiculo intentó mantener una conversación fluida con la joven, a la que recomendó ciertos lugares para visitar. Sin embargo, la charla terminó pronto, tras que el taxi llegase al destino de la joven.

Hermione pagó en efectivo al conductor y después, se acercó al portero del bloque de edificio que había frente a ella. Presionó el botón del 3ºC y esperó. Rápidamente tras contestar, la tía Minerva bajó a ayudar a su sobrina con las maletas, no sin antes estrecharla con fuerza.

- Bienvenida, pequeña. Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

Y entre sus brazos, Hermione se sintió demasiado pequeña e indefensa. Pero no se lo diría a nadie. Se adaptaría a esa nueva oportunidad que el destino le había dado y comenzaría a construir desde cero, por mucho que le costase.


	2. Weasley's Place

**Capitulo 2: Weasley's Place**

Con ayuda de la tía Minerva, fue más sencillo subir las maletas y las demás pertenencias de la muchacha, pero aún así, el hecho de que ese bloque de apartamentos no tuviese ascensor no facilitó nada las cosas.

Al entrar en la vivienda el olor a estofado proveniente de la cocina, impregno el estomago de la mucha y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía, pero no tuvo tiempo de expresarlo en voz alta pues su tía continuó andado a través del pasillo a la vez que habló con voz cansada.

- Sígueme, te mostraré tu dormitorio.

Hermione avanzó detrás de su tía, arrastrando su pesado baúl lleno de zapatos, rogando porque no estuviese demasiado lejos, pues sus brazos ya le flojeaban, pero cuando muy poco después la tía Minerva se detuvo junto a una puerta, Hermione deseo no haber pedido por esa cercanía. La casa era mucho más pequeña de lo que Hermione había podido a imaginar. Apenas cuarenta metros cuadrados. Minerva abrió la puerta más situada a la derecha y señaló su interior y Hermione, aun decepcionada, se acercó y observó.

- Sé que es pequeña - musitó abochornada Minerva - pero como puedes ver la casa no es mucho más grande…

El dormitorio tenía una cama pequeña pegada a la pared, cubierta por una colcha de color azul cielo. Frente a esta, una pequeña ventana, cuya persiana estaba medio bajada, y bajo esta, un pequeño escritorio, con una silla plegada en la pared.

- Me imagino que estarás pensando que es una porquería - continuó Minerva ante el silencio de la muchacha - debes estar acostumbrada a muchos lujos.

- No importa - cortó Hermione arrastrando las palabras - es solo que… bueno… le falta un toque.

- Puedes decorarla como quieras - aseguró Minerva - puedes pegar pósters en las paredes o todas esas cosas que os gustan a los jóvenes…

- ¿Dónde voy a guardar mi ropa? - preguntó la castaña observando la falta de un armario en el dormitorio.

- Oh, bueno, la cama, si te acercas y la elevas verás que tiene un compartimiento bajo el colchón, hay podrás colocar todo.

Hermione se acercó y realizó lo que su tía le había comentado.

- Te dejo un rato a solas, para que te acomodes. La puerta que hay enfrente de esta es el aseo, y la de la derecha es mi dormitorio. Y bueno, has pasado ya por la pequeña sala de estar y la cocina…

La castaña asintió, y observó como su tía se retiraba con pinta de estar avergonzada. Tras que la puerta se cerrase, Hermione se dejó caer en la cama. Se sorprendió de lo cómoda que era y allí tumbada cerró fuertemente los ojos, deseando que cuando los volviese a abrir todo hubiese sido una pesadilla y se encontrase en un dormitorio londinense, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

- Acostúmbrate, Hermione - se dijo a si misma - todo ha cambiado

Se levantó de la cama y abriendo el compartimento destinado para dejar sus cosas comenzó a colocar toda su ropa, pronto se llenó y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que dejar todos sus zapatos guardados en el baúl. Sobre el escritorio colocó un pequeño ordenador portátil y el teléfono móvil, y tras eso comenzó a llenar los dos cajones que poseía el escritorio

Tras eso, sacó una pequeña carpeta, que abrió rápidamente. Dentro había fotografías que abarcaban una buena parte de su vida, comenzó a pegarlas en la pared cercana a su cama de manera que quedó prácticamente cubierta de sus recuerdos. Las miró con nostalgia, y pasó delicadamente su dedo por el rostro de su padre. Deseaba verle y abrazarle, pero él había sido demasiado estricto.

_"No quiero que me vengas a ver a la cárcel, no podría soportarlo"_

Y la propia Hermione era consciente de que si lo volvía a ver, no querría separarse nunca más de él.

Aguantó las lágrimas y comenzó a vaciar su bolso. Sacó la cartera, la agenda, unos pañuelos y un pequeño neceser con un pintalabios y un corrector, y mientras vaciaba su bolso se dio cuenta de que el collar que había guardado ahí, antes de subir al avión, no estaba. Miró con ímpetu por todos los pliegues y recovecos del bolso, pero tras que sus esfuerzos fuesen vanos, comenzó a registrar todo el suelo del pequeño dormitorio.

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas había empezado a salir de su rostro, recorriendo por completo sus mejillas. Ese collar era demasiado importante. Había sido el último regalo que le había hecho su padre antes de que todo se truncara.

La puerta se abrió y la tía Minerva observó preocupada a Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Mi collar, no puede ser… he perdido mi collar…

- Tranquilízate - musitó la mujer entrando y agachándose para ayudarla a buscarlo - ¿Dónde fue la ultima vez que lo viste?

- En el avión - se apresuró Hermione en contestar - me lo había quitado para pasar los controles de seguridad y lo guarde en mi bolso...

- ¿Se te pudo caer allí?

- No… el bolso estuvo cerrado todo el trayecto, solo lo abrí para…. Oh Dios…

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

- Lo perdí en el aeropuerto de Detroit… - dijo tapándose la boca con una mano - choque contra un idiota que iba despistado y se me cayeron un montón de cosas al suelo - las lagrimas se hicieron más abundantes - seguro que lo debí dejar olvidado por el suelo…

- ¿Estas segura?

Hermione asintió.

- Entonces mañana nos acercaremos al aeropuerto y preguntaremos - habló pausada Minerva

- No… tenemos que ir ahora mismo…

- Hermione, piensa fríamente la situación… el collar no va a seguir en el suelo. Tenemos que ir a objetos perdidos y a estas horas ya no debe estar abierta esa sección…

- Tú no lo entiendes - espetó enfadada - ese collar es demasiado importante para mi

- No es razón para hacer las cosas sin pensar - musitó Minerva aguantando la calma- mañana a primera hora iremos.

- Me lo regalo mi padre - rogó Hermione a la desesperada

- Ya te he dicho que iremos mañana…- aclaró empezando a enfadarse Minerva - además Hermione, tan solo es un collar

- Solo lo dices porque odiabas a mi padre - soltó Hermione furiosa.

Minerva recibió esa información como una bofetada y sin decir nada más se retiró del dormitorio ante la mirada atenta de la castaña.

Cuando el color azul del cielo dio paso al manto estrellado de la noche, Hermione decidió levantarse del suelo, en el que estaba sentada desde que había discutido con su tía. Sabía de sobra que no había sido justa y que había pagado parte de su frustración con ella, que tan amable había sido desde que todo su mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Sin embargo la idea de haber perdido el collar le hacía sentirse más vacía que nunca.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y salió del cuarto, para encontrarse con su tía sentada en uno de los sofás, haciendo punto de cruz.

Esta no levantó la mirada de su labor, siguió moviendo los hilos y las agujas en silencio.

- Lo siento - murmuró Hermione - se me ha ido todo de las manos

Minerva asintió y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo solo quiero ayudarte, Hermione. - aseguro. - No estoy aquí para hacerte la vida imposible. Comprendo todo lo que estas pasando y no pretendo convertirme en tu familia de pronto… pero me gustaría que las cosas fuesen bien entre nosotras. Lo que pasó entre tu padre y yo es un asunto del pasado que solo nos involucra a nosotros dos. Tú estas aparte.

- Lo sé… y por eso lo siento.

- No odio a mi hermano - continuó Minerva - nunca le he odiado. Que no comparta su manera de hacer las cosas no significa eso.

Hermione escuchó en silencio. Sabía que su padre y su hermana habían discutido fuertemente tras una visita de él a Detroit, y desde entonces no habían vuelto a verse, sin embargo, nunca había sabido las verdaderas razones de porque se habían distanciado.

- ¿Por qué os separasteis tanto? - preguntó sentándose en el sofá más cercano.

- No creo que sea algo que deba contarte yo, Hermione. Solo puedo decirte que la vida de muchas vueltas, y a veces, sin quererlo tenemos que separarnos de la gente que amamos, porque sabemos que será lo más correcto.

La muchacha asintió levemente, con la ganas de preguntar establecidas en su garganta.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo en voz baja

- Claro… ¿de que se trata?

- ¿sabías que mi padre estaba cometiendo fraude?

La cara de Minerva se volvió blanca y sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus orbitas, la pregunta le había pillado totalmente desprevenida.

- Hermione… yo… me parece que yo no…

Pero en esos momentos, mientras Hermione solo tenía sus sentidos puestos en la respuesta de su tía, esta se levantó corriendo del sofá y fue directa a la cocina, de donde salía una fuerte humareda color gris oscuro.

- La cena - soltó Hermione horrorizada, corriendo detrás de su tía.

Pero poco hubo que hacer. El pollo que con tanto esmero había preparado Minerva, para darle la bienvenida a su sobrina había quedado carbonizado.

- Oh vaya - dijo Hermione mirando lo que hasta hacía poco tiempo iba a ser su cena.

- Se me fue de la cabeza - se disculpó Minerva

Las dos quedaron en silencio, observando la negrura del pollo en la basura, pero tras unos instantes, Minerva sonrió ampliamente, aumentando mucho el parecido que guardaba con Robert.

- Salgamos fuera a cenar - soltó

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, coge una chaqueta, que por las noches refresca, te invitaré a cenar al restaurante de una buena amiga. Esta a un rato caminando, pero así te enseñaré un poco la ciudad.

Ante el entusiasmo de su tía, Hermione fue incapaz de negarse, así que cogió su abrigo y su bolso, y salió del apartamento.

El barrio era tranquilo y acogedor. No tenía la misma clase que su antigua zona de vida y que era un barrio humilde se declaraba a chillidos en cada esquina, sin embargo, la gente le pareció realmente amable. Mientras caminaban, al menos tres personas detuvieron a la tía Minerva para saludarla y preguntarla si la muchacha que le acompañaba era la famosa Hermione. La joven se avergonzó ante este hecho, pues jamás se podía haber imaginado que su tía hablase de ella.

Las calles dieron paso a un parque grande y verde, lleno de árboles frondosos. Había un pequeño arroyuelo que lo atravesaba, y el aire puro de la zona inundo los pulmones de Hermione.

- Es un lugar precioso - aseguró.

- Si, desde luego - asintió Minerva - por las mañanas se llena de gente paseando a perros y otros tantos haciendo footing. Es un muy buen lugar. Ahora en verano aún más.

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar a ese sitio, tía?

- Para nada, esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y así fue. Unas brillantes letras rojas rezaban _"Weasley's Place"_. Y al parecer dentro había bastante gente.

Minerva empujó la puerta de cristal y entró decidida, Hermione la siguió. Desde luego el local no era como los que ella solía frecuentar. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías de gente famosa dibujada, y una amplia parte del local la cubría una alargada barra americana, que tenía varias sillas enfrente. Pegando a la cristalera había mesas para cuatro personas.

- ¿Qué tipo de comida se sirve aquí? - preguntó Hermione conociendo antes de tiempo la respuesta

- La mejor que encontraras en muchas manzanas a la redonda - aclaró una voz que no pertenecía a su tía.

Hermione miró hacía de donde provenía la voz y encontró a una mujer de aspecto bonachón. Tenía los ojos pequeños y las mejillas sonrosadas. Llevaba una gorra cubriendo su pelo con una gran W en el centro.

- Molly - declaró Minerva - tenéis el local lleno

- Si - dijo esta sonriendo más - hemos tenido que llamar a Ginny, a pesar de que era su día libre. Ya sabes como es esta niña, ha puesto el grito en el cielo - añadió con una risita

- ¿Y los chicos?

- Trabajando, gracias a Dios. ¿Y esta muchacha tan guapa? Familia tuya seguro - continuó Molly - tiene tus ojos

- Es Hermione, la hija de Robert

- Oh - musitó Molly como si cayera en ese mismo momento de quien debía ser - bienvenida a la ciudad, ¿te esta gustando esto?

- Bueno… - dijo Hermione avergonzada

- Ha llegado esta tarde - dijo Minerva

- ¿El aseo? - preguntó Hermione intentando sonar educada

- La puerta de la derecha, querida - dijo Molly señalándola.

La joven asintió y caminó hacía el lugar que la mujer le había indicado. Pero mientras caminaba, la puerta doble que llevaba a las cocinas se abrió fuertemente, y una cabellera pelirroja salió como un cohete con un plato rebosante de patatas fritas en las manos. No se dio cuenta de que Hermione se interponía en su camino, así que prácticamente la derribo, y tras el choque, cayeron al suelo rodeadas de las patatas.

- Oh no - musitó Hermione enfadándose - tú otra vez NO!

- ¿Perdona? - musitó una voz femenina levantándose del suelo.

La chica se quitó la gorra y cayó una brillante mata de pelo pelirrojo cuya mayor parte había estado oculta por la gorra.

- Lo siento - dijo Hermione cayendo en su error - te confundí

- Eso esta claro - dijo la chica con una risita… hemos llenado todo el suelo de patatas - musitó divertida.

- Oh Ginny - regañó Molly a la muchacha acercándose con una escoba - tienes que tener más cuidado, mira como lo has dejado todo

- Ha sido un accidente - aclaró - iba distraída y…

- No me cuentes historias - siguió Molly tendiéndole la escoba - barre todo este desastre ya…

- A la orden, mi capitana - dijo sin dejar de sonreír

- ¿y tu, querida? - le preguntó a Hermione preocupada - ¿estas bien? ¿No te habrás quemado con alguna patata?

- No… estoy bien… fue también parte de culpa mía.

- ¿Os conocéis? - preguntó Ginny apoyada en la escoba.

- Esta es la sobrina de Minerva - aclaró Molly con voz cansada - y como no barras este desastre ya mismo te quedas sin el extra que te iba a pagar hoy…

- Solo una madre puede ser tan cruel - dijo haciendo un puchero y empezando a barrer

- El baño es esa puerta - declaró Molly con voz dulce

Hermione asintió y caminó hacía él. Se refrescó la cara y salió para encontrarse con su tía sentada y guardándole un sitio.

- He pedido por ti - comentó - recuerdo que tu padre me comentó que te gustaban mucho las hamburguesas

- De hecho ya no las como - sentenció la castaña deseosa por marcharse a casa y dormir. - ya sabes… para mantener el tipo y esas cosas.

- Eso lo dices ahora - rió Minerva.

Cuando cinco minutos después, Ginny les plantó a cada una, una enorme hamburguesa rodeada de patatas fritas, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que probar la comida, y se sorprendió de lo deliciosa que le pareció.

- Esta riquísima - dijo maravillada

- Si mama te oye decir eso la alegraras por una semana - dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Tiene muy buena fama este local - anunció Minerva - la comida siempre sorprende

- Eso lo dices porque nos tienes mucho cariño - dijo afectuosamente Ginny

- No obstante es muchísima comida - aclaró Hermione pegándole otro bocado a su hamburguesa.

- Mi hermano Ron es capaz de comerse dos como esas - comentó señalando la hamburguesa de Hermione - más vale que no dejes nada - se rió - disfrutad de la comida

Y sin decir nada más se retiró.

Y Hermione sonrió. Esa muchacha le había caído muy bien.

- Ya veras como Detroit no es tan malo después de todo - habló Minerva observando a su sobrina

- Estoy segura - aclaró mientras untaba una patata con ketchup.

Ninguna de las dos habló nada más. Era la hora de cenar y con comida tan deliciosa, era difícil parar.


	3. Entrevistas peligrosas

3. Entrevistas peligrosas.

Los días siguieron su curso, y durante ellos, Hermione pudo comprobar cuan distinta eran las cosas ahora. Tía Minerva solía tener un gran humor y una personalidad jovial, pero también presentaba un fuerte carácter, que hacía que Hermione comprendiese como habían debido sentirse sus empleadas en su antiguo hogar.

No se sentía feliz, puede que necesitase mucho tiempo para ello, pero comenzaba a sentir algo raro dentro de ella. Había hecho por primera vez la cama, y fregado los platos. Comenzaba a sentirse útil de una manera que jamás había sentido. Pero lo que más había disfrutado sin duda era el cocinar. Jamás se lo había planteado, siempre había sido servida sin valorar el trabajo que conllevaba estar en la cocina, pero ahora. Tras los consejos de Minerva y la paciencia de esta para enseñarla, Hermione había encontrado una nueva afición que la relajaba muchísimo.

Apenas había vuelto a salir de casa, no tenía con quien y sentía todos esos barrios como si fuesen peligrosos para una chica como ella. Su tía no le insistió, pero Hermione había podido escucharla hablar por teléfono, cuando creía que ella dormía, diciendo que tras la llegada de Hermione a su hogar tenía problemas de dinero y que esperaba que la joven se decidiese a buscar un trabajo para ayudarla porque sino, no sabía como haría para poder salir adelante.

A pesar de que tan solo el pensar en trabajar se le hacía muy difícil, Hermione había sopesado esa posibilidad desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que la calidad de vida de su tía no daba para mucho más, y con una persona de más en la vivienda todos los gastos se duplicaban.

Encendió el portátil que reposaba en el escritorio y abrió con rapidez el correo electrónico. Había un nuevo mensaje de Cormac, el único de todos sus amigos londinenses que le había escrito al menos una vez cada día. Lo abrió y leyó con avidez. No se sorprendió de su contenido. Cormac siempre había estado loco por ella. Y ella sorprendentemente le echaba de menos, no como a un novio, sino como a alguien con el que compartió grandes momentos de su vida. Chiqueó en la pestaña de responder y escribió a prisa unas letras donde le contaba un poco todo lo que estaba viviendo esos días a tantos kilómetros de distancia de lo que una vez consideró su hogar.

Alguien tocó la puerta, y Hermione se giró a la vez que la puerta se abría. Tía Minerva entró con una bandeja y una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

- Te he traído un vaso de leche, para que te lo tomes antes de dormir.

- Gracias – musitó Hermione volviendo su mirada a la pantalla – yo… esto… había pensado que quizás debiese buscar un trabajo.

Minerva tragó saliva y asintió.

- Me escuchaste la otra noche, ¿verdad?

No era una pregunta, por lo que Hermione tan solo asintió levemente.

- Saldremos adelante, cariño. Es tan solo… mi trabajo no nos proporciona un sueldo demasiado extenso… había pensado en buscar otro, pero las ofertas no llueven cuando has pasado los 50 y no tienes una carrera.

- No, tía. De verdad que lo entiendo. Debiste decírmelo… yo… puedo buscar algo… sé que aquí no sirve de nada que tenga la carrera a medias… pero puedo buscar otro trabajo.

- No quise decirte nada porque sé que no es tu estilo servir copas o despachar en un supermercado.

- Tampoco era mi estilo vivir en un apartamento, pero debo adaptarme. Me has permitido vivir contigo y te has hecho cargo de mí. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es hacerme cargo de parte de los gastos.

Minerva asintió y se acercó para abrazar a su sobrina con cariño. Ella se dejó querer. Aun esas muestras de cariño le resultaban extrañas, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ellas.

- No te acuestes muy tarde mirando cosas en ese chisme – dijo Minerva señalando el portátil

- No, tranquila, me acostaré en breve, tan solo quiero poner otra nota en la página Web del aeropuerto

- ¿Nadie ha contestado la anterior?

- No… al parecer nadie ha encontrado el collar… empiezo a pensar que quizás me lo hayan robado.

- Es posible… bueno, me voy a la cama, me duelen todos los huesos. Hasta mañana.

Hermione le deseó lo mismo a su tía y comenzó a escribir de nuevo la nota con rapidez. Prácticamente había perdido todas las esperanzas, pero aún así no había desistido. Cerró las pestañas de navegación y después el equipo. Bostezó y se estiró ampliamente.

Se metió en la cama y se tapo hasta la cintura. El colchón no era tan confortable como el que había usado tiempo atrás, pero había aprendido a coger la postura adecuada para sentirse realmente a gusto. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y pronto quedó sumergida en el mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente, cuando tía Minerva terminó su horario de trabajo, que esa semana era matutino, entró en casa con una amplia sonrisa. Hermione, que había preparado un poco de sopa, le sirvió en un plato hondo para que comiese y recuperase las fuerzas, pero Minerva estaba demasiado emocionada como para que pudiese comer ni una sola cucharada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hermione mientras se servia a si misma la sopa

- Te he encontrado un trabajo – comentó emocionada

- ¿Tan rápido? – dijo Hermione con el cejo fruncido

- El marido de una de mis compañeras busca a alguien para reponer artículos en su supermercado. Es un trabajo muy sencillo, Hermione.

- ¿Supermercado? ¿Poniendo latas?

- Querida, no pongas esa cara, como un primer trabajo creo que esta muy bien. Y el dinero nos ayudará un montón.

- Esta bien… ¿Cuándo empiezo?

- Bueno… primero tienes que hacer una entrevista, esta es la dirección – dijo tendiéndole un papel escrito – será muy sencillo. Te harán algunas preguntas.

- ¿Y si no me dan el trabajo?

- ¿Por qué no irían a dártelo? Seguro que si querida. Tan solo debes esforzarte un poco. Sabes que lo necesitamos.

Hermione asintió. Haría todo lo posible por conseguir ese trabajo.

Se había arreglado lo bastante como para destacar sus rasgos más bonitos pero no lo bastante como para declarar que antes había pertenecido a otra clase social.

Minerva había intentado acompañarla, pero Hermione había pedido ir sola. Era algo que debía hacer sin ayuda. Se lo debía a su tía y estaba convencida de que podía hacerlo. Desde luego que colocar latas no era la pasión de su vida, pero si podía conseguir dinero, quizás más adelante podría pagarse la universidad y terminar la carrera para salir de ese barrio.

No le gustaba andar sola, y menos a esas horas, donde el sol poco a poco se ocultaba, así que se apresuró en llegar al supermercado, que aun permanecía abierto. Se acercó a una de las cajeras y preguntó por el encargado del establecimiento. La muchacha de forma muy seca señaló unas escaleras y Hermione caminó hacía ellas.

Arriba había unos pequeños aseos, una sala que tenía una pegatina en la puerta que rezaba "Archivo" y otra puerta con una pegatina idéntica que rezaba "Despacho". Se acercó a esta última y golpeó con lentitud la puerta. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Agarró el pomo y giró lentamente. La puerta estaba abierta.

- ¿Hola? – preguntó con voz queda

No obtuvo respuesta. Y sin pensárselo entró dentro, dispuesta a esperarle allí si hacia falta.

El despacho era grande y tenía otra puerta dentro que Hermione no sabía a donde podía llevar. Se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio y esperó. Y entonces escuchó claramente unos ruidos que provenían de la puerta que había dentro del despacho.

Se levantó del asiento y se acercó hasta allí, para escuchar algo que la dejó horrorizada. Dentro de esa sala había al menos dos personas que jadeaban y gemían. Hermione se tapó la boca escandalizada de que probablemente su futuro jefe estuviese teniendo sexo en esa salita con su mujer, pero entonces escuchó algo que la asustó si cabía aun más. Una voz ronca y de hombre suspiró:

- Si que tienes ganas de que te de el trabajo.

Hermione no soportó más esa situación, y horrorizada y escandalizada por todo lo que su mente la estaba haciendo pensar, salió del despacho corriendo, para dejar atrás, muy atrás ese supermercado.

No supo cuanto había corrido hasta que llegó a una zona que no había conocido jamás. Se apoyó en la pared más cercana intentando recuperar el aliento mientras hacía memoria sobre como volver a su casa.

Esa zona desde luego que no le sonaba de nada y su corazón todavía estaba demasiado exaltado como para permitirla recuperar la tranquilidad.

Un montón de cosas horribles se pasaron por su cabeza, y dio gracias por no haber hecho esa entrevista… sin embargo se volvió a inquietar demasiado. En la acera de enfrente, un hombre de unos treinta años la miraba fijamente.

Cogió aire con velocidad y comenzó a caminar deprisa hacía la primera calle a la derecha, deseando encontrar un bar o tienda abierta en la que poder pedir ayuda, pero según más andaba más lejos quedaban todos los comercios y aparecía más zona de descampado y casa pobres.

Giró la cabeza y se asustó al comprobar que ese hombre la seguía. Estaba lejos, pero no la perdía de vista. Apresuró aun más los pasos y comenzó a rezar entre dientes. Deseo haber permitido que su tía le acompañase a la entrevista, pero ya era muy tarde.

- Vamos preciosa – dijo una voz seca desde detrás - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de correr?

Hermione se detuvo en seco un instante y se atrevió a girarse, para mirarle de frente.

- Eso esta mejor – continuó la voz del chico

Llevaba entre sus manos algo que parecía una navaja, y Hermione se sintió desfallecer.

- No sé que hace una chica de tu clase por esta zona, pero desde luego ha sido mi noche de suerte…

Ya estaba a su lado, y la había acorralado contra la pared, entre sus brazos. Podía notar con perfecta claridad como temblaba.

- No… no tengas miedo – siguió hablando el hombre – no voy a hacerte daño… no si te portas bien

- Por favor… - suplicó Hermione – déjame irme… no tengo nada…

- Yo creo que si… hace demasiado tiempo que no veo a alguien tan preciosa como tú… y tan elegante… una zorrita elegante…

- SOCORRO – gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, pero se calló de pronto al notar el filo de la navaja rozando su cuello

- Yo que tú no haría eso… me irrita… y no querrás irritarme, ¿verdad?

- Por favor… - volvió a suplicar la muchacha mientras rompía a llorar de la impotencia.

- Pórtate bien y te prometo que te gustará – musitó el hombre en el oído de la muchacha intentando sonar sensual. Tras las palabras lamió la mejilla de la muchacha

Hermione sabía lo que vendría a continuación y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había visto demasiadas películas, pero jamás imagino que algo así pudiese pasarla a ella. Aguantó el aliento y esperó. Entonces escuchó claramente un golpe y asustada abrió los ojos hasta el infinito.

Su acosador estaba ahora en el suelo, tocándose el pómulo con delicadeza. Frente a él, un pelirrojo al que Hermione ya había visto muchos días atrás y que ahora tenía en su poder la navaja que ese salvaje había empuñado.

- Sigues siendo un maldito imbecil, Pete…

- Nadie te ha mandado meterte, Ron

- Deja las drogas de una vez, o acabaras fatal…

- No iba a hacerla nada – aseguró el chico mientras se levantaba – tan solo lo que ambos quisiésemos…

Antes esas palabras, y con un extraño sentimiento de protección por la presencia del pelirrojo, Hermione se acercó y pegó un sonoro bofetón al que había sido su acosador.

- Márchate – dijo Ron con asco – o te juro que la próxima vez no solo será un puñetazo

- Si le cuento esto a Rodolphus no estará nada contento contigo… - amenazó Pete

- Rodolphus y su banda de subnormales… no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ¿entendido?

- Dile a tu putita que esta es nuestra zona, si vuelve a adentrarse puede que no tenga tanta suerte de encontrarse contigo.

Ron cogió a Hermione de un brazo y caminó con prisa por entre unos callejones.

- Ten cuidado Ron, aquí se te empieza a tener muchas ganas – chilló Pete al ver que el pelirrojo se marchaba sin mostrar el menor temor.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera se giró y continuó andando, sin soltar el brazo de Hermione, que empezaba a quedarse dormido de la fuerza que hacía el muchacho.

- Estas loca – soltó de pronto - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó ella asombrada

- Esta zona es peligrosa, muy peligrosa. Todos saben de lo que es capaz Rodolphus y su banda.

- No… no lo sabía… me perdí

- Pues procura no perderte nunca más por aquí… Dios… no quiero ni pensar lo que habría sido capaz de hacer ese idiota de Pete si no llego a estar por allí.

Hermione se quedó callada. Ese muchacho pelirrojo tenía razón.

- ¿Dónde vives? – soltó bruscamente mientras soltaba su brazo

- En la calle Brainard – susurro ella frotándose el lugar donde Ron la había agarrado

- Lo siento - dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione – me he puesto un poco nervioso. No me gusta tener que inmiscuirme en asuntos de Pete…

- Lo entiendo – dijo ella

- Bueno… vamos, voy a acompañarte a casa… ¿eres nueva por aquí?

- Semi-nueva… llegó tan solo un par de semanas…

- Un momento… ¿quieres decir que cuando nos vimos en el aeropuerto era tu primer día en la ciudad? – preguntó sonriendo ampliamente

La muchacha se quedó mirándole un instante, la primera vez que se vieron no observó lo realmente guapo que era y la sonrisa sincera y traviesa que ponía.

- ¿te acuerdas? – dejó escapar sin pensarlo

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Te tiré todo al suelo – aseguró sonriendo más ampliamente y encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione sonrió.

Ambos siguieron avanzando, ahora en silencio, cohibidos por lo abierta que había sido su conversación instantes atrás, y antes de lo que les hubiese gustado a ambos llegaron a la calle de Hermione.

- Es aquí – dijo la muchacha – aún tengo que aprender bien los lugares a los que puedo ir…

- Intenta evitar esa zona… no se andan con titubeos y no se detienen ante nada

- Yo… muchas gracias… por todo… estaba tan asustada y tu llegada fue… como…

- ¿Cómo que? – preguntó mirándola fijamente y sin quererlo poniéndola nerviosa

- No lo sé – dijo ella sonriendo sinceramente – no puedo compararla con nada que me allá pasado anteriormente en mi vida… ha sido… única.

Ron sonrió y Hermione por un momento se perdió en sus intensos ojos azules.

- Buenas noches – dijo él – y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en una situación normal.

- Si… - asintió ella

Y esperó en la puerta del portal hasta que él cruzó la esquina, perdiéndose de su vista. Subió con prisas los escalones deseando que su tía estuviese ya acostada, para poder inventarse una excusa creíble al porque no había conseguido el trabajo. Y pensando que Ron, después de todo no era tan idiota como había pensado la primera vez que le vio.

Gracias por leer. Espero vuestros reviews :)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ^^


	4. Encuentros

**4. Encuentros**

El escenario había cambiado, ahora estaba en un bello parque, en plena noche, pero el aliento de Pete se pegaba a su cuello como si se tratase de una ventosa y su voz susurrando en su oído _"pórtate bien y te prometo que te gustará" _le hacía temblar como una chiquilla que acababa ver el ser que más miedo le daba.

Hermione despertó violentamente, empapada en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Se pasó la mano por la frente para retirarse las gotas de agua que había allí e intentó recuperar la calma.

- Solo ha sido una pesadilla… tranquila… todo esta bien…

El autoconsuelo en verdad no servía de mucho. Seguía teniendo miedo.

Ella no era una chica para esa zona, siempre había disfrutado de los mayores lujos y jamás había frecuentado una zona calificada como peligrosa. Y desde luego que nadie había intentado propasarse con ella, no al menos de la forma en que lo hizo el tal Pete.

Si cerraba los ojos fuertemente podía recordar con perfecta claridad su mirada castaña oscura, que desprendía ira y lujuria a partes iguales. Su voz, rasgada y casi afónica intentando sonar sexy desde luego solo tenía una palabra, aterradora. Y por último y no menos horrible, el áspero tacto de su lengua, recorriendo su mejilla.

La muchacha no pudo aguantarlo más, se levantó de la cama y luchando porque sus piernas no le fallasen llegó al baño, donde procedió a refrescarse la cara y la nuca. Bebió un poco de agua y volvió a su dormitorio.

Cuando regresó la noche anterior, Minerva ya estaba en la cama, cosa que Hermione agradeció infinitamente. Sin embargo, pocas horas quedaban para que se tuviesen que encontrar, y Hermione aún no sabía como iba a explicarle lo que había ocurrido en el supermercado. Pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera tenía ganas de inventarse una excusa, todos sus pensamientos se centraban en otra situación.

Se volvió a meter en la cama y a pesar del calor se tapó hasta la barbilla, como intentando que la sábana la protegiese de algo.

Se sentía más débil y vulnerable que nunca y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hubiese ocurrido si ese muchacho pelirrojo no hubiese aparecido. Emitió un pequeño suspiro de alivio al pensar de él y no pudo evitar poner media sonrisa al recordar su entrada en escena la noche anterior.

La primera vez que había coincidido había pensado que era un absoluto idiota, engreído y descuidado empleado de aeropuerto, ahora sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que le había prejuzgado antes de tiempo y sin conocerle. Ron había demostrado ser valiente, salvándola de las garras de ese Pete con navaja incluida. SE había mostrado con una seguridad que dejó asombrada a Hermione y que supo transmitirla a ella en esa situación.

Pensar en Ron la tranquilizaba mucho, y pronto la imagen de los ojos de Pete fue remplazada por la brillante mirada marina del pelirrojo. Tenía unos ojos hermosos. Grandes, azules, expresivos…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su ordenador, que revelaba que alguien le había mandado un mail.

Se levantó de nuevo y cogió el ordenador, para comprobar quien le escribía. Cormac de nuevo. La muchacha suspiró fastidiada, por unos instantes había imaginado que alguien podría haber encontrado su collar.

Pasadas unas horas, Minerva se despertó muy contenta, y se extraño al ver la cara de su sobrina, que tomaba un té en la cocina.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupada

- No me dieron el trabajo – sentenció Hermione decidiendo no irse por las ramas

- ¿Qué?... Oh… ¿Qué ocurrió? – siguió mientras se servia ella misma un poco de té

- Me perdí… no llegue a la entrevista.

Tras mucho pensarlo había decidido que era mejor no contarle a su tía lo que había escuchado dentro de ese despacho. De hecho había decidido que olvidaría todo lo pasado la noche anterior. Excepto a una única persona.

- ¡Oh Hermione! – exclamó enfadada Minerva – te dije que debía acompañarte…. Necesitábamos el trabajo…

- Lo siento – musitó enfadada la muchacha – no me perdí apropósito

- Hablaré con Horace… estoy segura de que te concederá una nueva oportunidad…

- ¡No! – exclamó Hermione levantándose de golpe de la silla

Minerva la miró sin entender, pero el comportamiento de Hermione le decepcionó y enfado a la vez.

- No es momento de ponerse exquisita, jovencita – aclaró en tono autoritario

- Buscaré mi propio trabajo, no quiero estar en una tienda reponiendo latas de atún.

- Es un trabajo muy digno – se metió Minerva cruzándose de brazos – muchos matarían por un trabajo así.

- Pero no es para mí – mintió a la desesperada.

No quería contarle a su tía lo que de verdad ocurría. El porque no quería ir a ese supermercado. Quería evitar confesar que ese tal Horace en realidad era un pervertido que hacía entrevistas más propias de un casting porno que de una cajera o reponedora. ¿Y por que? Porque sabía que su tía no la creería y pensaría que era una excusa para no trabajar.

- Tienes una semana – aclaró Minerva mirándola con decepción – una semana para encontrar algo en lo que trabajar, sino lo consigues aceptaras el trabajo que yo te encuentre. ¿Entendido?

Hermione asintió y no volvió a hablar, mientras se terminaba el té. Minerva apuró el suyo de un solo trago y tras mirarla una última vez, se despidió para marchase al trabajo

¿Como podía hacer ella para encontrar un trabajo en una ciudad que desconocía? ¿Y como podía hacerlo sin sentirse asustada a cada paso que daba por si se volvía a meter en territorio prohibido?

Por unos instantes deseo haberle pedido el número de teléfono a Ron. Y entonces una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Cogió la guía telefónica que había bajo la mesita del teléfono y buscó el número del aeropuerto. Marcó con rapidez y espero paciente mientras los tonos de señal aparecían.

- Aeropuerto de Detroit, dígame – declaró una voz al otro lado del teléfono

- Esto… necesito que me haga un favor, señorita – habló Hermione con voz entrecortada

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Necesito hablar con alguien que trabaja allí. Se llama Ron.

- Lo siento señorita. Esa información es confidencial.

- Por favor… de verdad que necesito hablar con él… es urgente.

- ¿Cuál es su apellido? – preguntó la voz de la recepcionista

- No… no lo sé – asumió Hermione.

- Pues como comprenderá no puedo ayudarla. Lo siento.

Y sin decir nada más colgó y Hermione se sintió terriblemente derrotada. Esa situación era estupenda, irónicamente hablando, la única persona a la que conocía y ni siquiera sabía como contactar con él. Es más… ni siquiera sabía su apellido… Se quedó mirando fijamente la mesa y sus ojos se detuvieron en una propaganda color rojo oscuro con letras amarillas brillantes que rezaba "Weasley's Place".

Hermione sonrió. No solo conocía a Ron en esa ciudad. También conocía a la camarera de "Weasley's Place, quizás ella podría ayudarla.

Tomó de nuevo el teléfono y marcó con rapidez.

- ¿Podría hablar con Ginny Weasley?

- Un momento.

- En verdad me sorprendió mucho que me llamases – aclaró la pelirroja mientras caminaban por una de las amplias aceras de la zona –

- Espero que no te molestase – musitó Hermione cortada

- Para nada – sonrió la pelirroja – imagino que debe ser difícil llegar a una nueva ciudad y no conocer a nadie

Hermione asintió.

- He preguntado a mi madre, y en principio no sabe de ningún local donde necesiten gente – continuó la pelirroja hablando con voz jovial – así que había pensado que podíamos hacer un pequeño tour por los locales de moda de esta zona, seguramente alguno necesite alguna camarera

- Te lo agradezco

- El resto de lugares podemos dejarlos para otro día, la biblioteca, la zona de deportes, la piscina… todo eso… ahora por la tarde es mejor que aprendas donde nos divertimos y emborrachamos – aclaró con una carcajada

- Lo de emborracharos sobre todo – comentó Hermione riendo también.

Las muchachas siguieron caminando. Ginny era muy agradable. En esa ocasión llevaba el brillante pelo pelirrojo suelo y ondeaba sutilmente a su paso. Sus ojos chocolate brillaban en una mezcla entre inocencia y travesura

- ¿Y que tal era Londres? – preguntó la pelirroja interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione

- Diferente…

- No es un mal lugar Detroit, solo hay que tener cuidado con ciertas personas, pero lo demás en un buen lugar. Hay gente estupenda.

- No tengo el placer de conocer a mucha gente… solo a ti y a un chico.

- ¿Un chico? – preguntó Ginny interesada

- Si… bueno…- Hermione ruborizó – no es nada de eso que estas pensando… tan solo que me ayudo… nada más.

Ginny la miró curiosa, pero decidió dejar la conversación al ver frente a ella a una muchacha morena, con pelo corto. Vestía una falda corta y un top que tapaba lo justo. Al ver a Ginny sonrió y se acercó a ella con paso firme.

- Ginevra Weasley, ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Hola Pansy… pensaba que estaba en Tenerife.

- Lo estuve, regrese hace apenas un par de días. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí… y… ¿Quién es ella?

Hermione se sintió ofendida. ¿Qué clase de trato era ese? ¿Ella? Menuda maleducada. ¿Y nadie le había enseñado nada de moda y clase? Era obvio que no.

- Ella es Hermione Granger, lleva un par de semana en la ciudad. Es nueva.

- Que guapa es – soltó Pansy mirando directamente a los ojos de la castaña – bienvenida, Hermy.

- No soy Hermy – soltó la chica sin pensarlo – soy Hermione

- Oh, perdona – dijo Pansy, aunque era obvio que verdaderamente no lo sentía.

- ¿Y porque no estas con Lavender? – se metió Ginny notando la tensión que se había palpado minutos antes.

- Sigue de vacaciones… tiene mucho morro, va a apurar hasta el último día. Y eso que pensé que tendría ganas de volver para ver a… bueno… ya sabes – soltó maliciosamente

- No me lo recuerdes – comentó Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco – cuanto más tiempo este lejos mejor.

Pansy soltó una risita.

- Bueno, he de marcharme… me esperan en casa… solo salí a comprar algunas cosas – soltó enseñándoles la bolsa que llevaba en la mano

- Nos vemos – dijo Ginny acompañándose con un movimiento de mano

- Un placer… Hermy.

Dedicó una mirada a la castaña, y sonriendo con superioridad continuó su camino.

Ginny miró a Hermione y mientras emprendían de nuevo el camino soltó una risita. Hermione la miró y frunció el ceño.

- Pansy es muy pesada – asintió Ginny – no le hagas mucho caso.

- ¿Es amiga tuya?

- Amiga es una palabra muy amplia… somos colegas… por así decirlo… salimos muchas veces dentro del mismo grupo de gente… ella congenia más con Lavender, Parvati y Padma… y bueno, ya siempre me he llevado mejor con Luna.

Hermione sonrió, contenta por tener una conversación tan sincera y agradable con alguien. Esa pelirroja desde luego se hacía querer, y Hermione pensó que era una suerte haberla llamado precisamente a ella,

- ¿Y ahí más gente en el grupo o solo sois chicas?

- Bueno… realmente hay más gente… al principio cuando éramos jovencitas solo éramos nosotras, coincidimos en los primeros años del instituto, pero ya sabes como son las cosas, cuando creces la gente cambia… y bueno… es inevitable alejarse de ciertas personas y acercarse a otras.

- Te comprendo.

- El caso es que ahora salimos de fiesta y esas cosas juntas, pero no hay una relación de amistad muy profunda…. Mis cosas más profundas solo las sabe Luna.

- Me gustaría mucho conocerla – confesó Hermione

- Ya la conocerás, esta loca – dijo sonriendo – pero es la mejor.

La castaña sonrió y dentro de si misma sintió envidia. Ella jamás había tenido una amiga tan profunda, alguien a quien podía contarle todo, y todo indicaba que entre Luna y Ginny había una amistad indestructible.

- Y como te iba diciendo – continuó Ginny – en esas noches de fiesta, o salidas masivas solemos juntarnos con un grupo de chicos.

- ¿Cómo los conocisteis?

- Sencillamente… es el grupo de mi hermano – soltó una risita

- ¿No es raro salir con tu hermano de fiesta? – preguntó curiosa

- Si… al principio lo era un poco. Él es muy protector conmigo, y no dejaba que se me acercase ningún chico… pero le tengo chantajeado, así que ahora me deja más libertad.- volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza – y luego paso lo inevitable, entre nosotras y los amigos de mi hermano empezaron a surgir algunos líos "amorosos"… no… no creo que lleguen a llamarse así… pero en definitiva ahora estamos todos.

- Me llamaras cotilla pero… ¿y alguno de esos chicos a ti…?

Ginny la miró incrédula y luego se sonrojo levemente a la altura de las mejillas y la nariz.

- Bueno… hay chicos guapos… y la mayoría son todos muy agradables…. Pero no dejan de ser chicos... mira… en ese local trabaja Neville, podemos acercarnos a preguntar.

Las dos muchachas se acercaron con prisa al establecimiento, una gran tienda de batidos y helados con una amplia terraza con mesas, para disfrutar de lo que se pidiese en el exterior.

- ¡Neville! – llamó Ginny

Un muchacho con cara redonda y pelo castaño oscuro que estaba sirviendo una mesa levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver quien le llamaba.

Tras terminar de servir, colocó la bandeja que llevaba debajo de su axila y caminó hacía las chicas.

- ¡Gin! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿No trabajas esta noche?

- No… la señora Weasley me da el día libre… te presento a Hermione. Es nueva

- Mucho gusto – dijo el muchacho con voz calida

- Lo mismo digo – asintió sinceramente Hermione

- ¡vaya! Tenéis el local lleno – aclamó Ginny

- Y que lo digas… estoy haciendo horas extras como un idiota…

- ¿Y porque no contratáis a alguien? – preguntó la pelirroja que según lo dijo cayó en la cuenta - ¡oh! ¡Contratad a Hermione!

Hermione miró a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos. Esa chica era demasiado directa.

- ¿Estas buscando curro, Hermione?

- Bueno… si… no algo muy difícil…. Yo no…

- Puedo hablar con mi padre… podría hacerte una entrevista… si todo fuese bien quizás te diese un trabajo a media jornada… no puedo prometerte nada… él es el jefe. Si dejas tu teléfono te llamará.

- Te lo agradecería mucho – aclaró Hermione mientras sacaba un papel de su bolso y apuntaba su número – en verdad necesito el trabajo.

- ¡Oh Neville! ¡Eres un sol! – declaró Ginny besándole sonoramente en la mejilla y haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojase – nos marchamos, no queremos interrumpirte más.

- Sabes que nunca interrumpes, Ginny

La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y junto a Hermione se marcharon de la heladería.

- Ese chico te ponía ojitos – declaró Hermione cuando comprobó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la heladería.

- ¿Neville? ¡Que va! Somos amigos desde que tenemos 10 años…

- Pues la forma en que te miraba…

- No digas tonterías… anda, vamos a tomar algo, mereces celebrar por haber encontrado un empleo – dijo vitalmente.

- Técnicamente todavía no lo tengo.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y los brazos en jarra, y Hermione ante eso no dijo nada más y se dirigió al primer bar que había.

Se sentaron en la terraza y esperaron a que les tomasen nota. Sin embargo nadie apareció.

- Paso dentro a coger las bebidas – se ofreció Ginny - ¿Qué te apetece?

- Un refresco con gas, por favor

- Eres buena hasta para beber – se burló Ginny en tono amistoso - ¿no quieres mejor un cubata?

- Son las 7 de la tarde… es demasiado pronto – dijo Hermione sonriendo

- Es verdad… bueno… pues tú te lo pierdes.

Y sin decir más entró en el bar.

Hermione acomodó su bolso sobre sus muslos, y pasó distraídamente la mano por su cabello. Hacía mucho calor, y a pesar de llevar una falda, que le tapaba hasta las rodillas y una camiseta de hombreras, sentía que se iba a asfixiar por el bochorno. Empezó a abanicarse con la mano, deseando que Ginny llegase pronto con el refresco, cuando una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ey! ¡Chica!

La castaña se giró de su asiento y descubrió que frente a ella estaba Ron, vestido con algo que parecía un uniforme de trabajo y con cara de cansancio. Pero con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Chica? – preguntó Hermione molesta

- No puedo llamarte de otra manera si aún no sé tu nombre – aclaró el pelirrojo acercándose más.

- Ha sido una forma muy grosera de llamar mi atención – continuó Hermione luchando porque su voz no temblase.

Aún vestido con esas ropas tan poco favorecedoras, y con el cansancio en el rostro, Hermione no pudo dejar de notar lo guapo que era. No podía entenderlo, pero cada vez que lo veía le parecía aun más guapo.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas libres.

- He venido a tomar algo.

- ¿Con un chico? – preguntó Ron sin cortarse.

- Creo que no es asunto tuyo – respondió Hermione con frialdad

- ¡Menudo carácter! – se burló

Hermione le ignoró y miró hacía la entrada del bar, esperando que Ginny saliese deprisa.

- ¿Si quieres me marcho? – dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo estar ofendido

- De hecho nadie te ofreció sentarse – declaró sonriendo con superioridad

- Directo a los huevos – asumió sonriendo

- ¡Ron! – soltó la voz de Ginny que había salido del bar y llevaba dos refrescos con gas, uno en cada mano. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tú cita es con mi hermana? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione con la boca abierta

- ¿Es tu hermano? – preguntó automáticamente Hermione a Ginny

La pelirroja dejó las bebidas en la mesa y miró a su hermano.

- Hermione es nueva, así que no la estés molestando ya

- No la estaba molestando – aclaró con naturalidad- nos conocemos de antes y me senté a saludarla

- ¿Qué os conocéis? – preguntó extrañada y entonces miró a Hermione fijamente, recordando lo que habían hablado al principio de la quedada. No necesitó que Hermione dijese nada, cuando se ruborizó, Ginny tuvo la certeza de que Ron era el chico que le había ayudado.

- Una larga historia – resumió Ron

Ginny esta dispuesta a contraatacar cuando su teléfono móvil sonó con energía entonando una de las canciones de moda. Miró la pantalla y se extraño al ver el número que le llamaba.

- Es Harry – anunció.

Ante eso, Ron se puso rígido y miró fijamente a su hermana mientras esta presionaba el botón de aceptar la llamada.

- ¿Harry?... Si, esta conmigo… ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿pero…?... Esta bien… ya te lo paso.

La joven tendió el teléfono a Ron, que lo cogió con prisa.

- Dice que te ha estado llamando…

- Me olvide el teléfono en casa – aclaró el pelirrojo antes de contestar. – Soy yo… ¿Qué ocurre?... No te preocupes… ya voy para allá… si… tranquilo, voy por la moto y tardó 15 minutos… de acuerdo… nos vemos.

Ron se levantó de la silla con brusquedad.

- Tengo que irme

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ginny – Harry parecía asustado

- No es nada – dijo

- Ron – insistió ella

- No es nada, Ginny. Nos vemos, Hermione – se despidió el pelirrojo

Y sin decir nada más, comenzó a correr a lo largo de la calle.

**Holaaaa!**

**No sabía muy bien como enfocar este capitulo, porque tenía solo en mente el anterior y el posterior a este, sin embargo he quedado muy complacida con el resultado. Y espero que vosotros también.**

**Van apareciendo nuevos personas y vamos conociendo un poco más a los que ya habían aparecido.**

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Harry? En el próximo capitulo, Potter hará aparición por fin, y sabremos que le ha ocurrido… o al menos parte de lo que le ha ocurrido.**

**Un beso muy grande a todos y gracias por seguir el fic, comentar y añadirlo a favoritos.**

**Sweety Weasley**


	5. La cancha de baloncesto

Capitulo 5: La cancha de baloncesto

Siempre le había gustado la sensación de velocidad que le proporcionaba el conducir una moto, como el viento enredaba y despeinaba su cabello pelirrojo y como el aire acariciaba su rostro, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Ron había ignorado todas esas sensaciones y se había dedicado a pisarle al acelerador más de lo que debía, para llegar cuanto antes.

Los edificios y apartamentos fueron dejados de lado y una amplia explanada apareció ante sus ojos. Ya estaba cerca. No importaba que el sol ya hacía tiempo que se hubiese ocultado y que esa zona no fuese recomendable. Harry le esperaba y no podía fallarle.

Divisó una pequeña casita y adentró la moto en la tierra, dejando atrás la carretera y apretó un poco más el acelerado. Cuando la casita se hizo más visible, comenzó a frenar. Se quitó el casco y apagó el motor. Miró a su alrededor, dudando y asegurándose de que nada raro pasase. Y entonces le vio. Harry estaba sentado en las escaleras de entrada de la pequeña casita, con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

- ¿Harry? - preguntó Ron acercándose a él

El moreno no contestó. Ron se acercó un poco más y le tocó con delicadeza el hombro. Ante ese contacto, Harry elevó su rostro y le miró a los ojos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! - soltó Ron al verle.

Tenía el ojo izquierdo muy hinchado y la ceja partida. Una hilera de sangre seca partía desde ahí hasta el mentón. El labio también tenía un corte prominente rodeado de sangre ya seca.

- ¿Rodolphus? - preguntó sacando un paquete de clinex del bolsillo y tendiéndoselo.

Harry asintió mientras colocaba uno de los clinex en una ceja.

- Tenemos que ir a ver a un médico, colega. Esa ceja no tiene buena pinta - aseguró Ron

- Sabes que no podemos - habló el muchacho con voz grave - con estas heridas la señora Pomfrey no creerá que me he caído por las escaleras como la otra vez.

El pelirrojo pegó una patada al suelo y suspiró hondo, a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo de una cajetilla y se lo colocaba en los labios.

- ¿Cuántos eran? - preguntó temiendo la respuesta

- Creo que cinco - comentó Harry pensando - salía del trabajo y me metieron en un coche, no tuve tiempo a reaccionar… y me trajeron aquí… quieren más dinero.

- Cabrones - escupió Ron soltando todo el humo del tabaco de golpe - ese collar valía una fortuna, estaba seguro de que subsanaría la deuda.

- No sé que voy a hacer, Ron - musitó aguantando las lagrimas el moreno.

- Tranquilo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

- Todo es por mi culpa…

- No te martirices más… te juntaste con la gente equivocada… ya esta.

- No van a parar hasta matarme - aseguró

- Eso no va a ocurrir… - confirmó muy seguro Ron - venga, vamonos, te llevaré a casa.

- No puedo llegar así a casa… mírame.

- Esta bien, vente a la mía… puede que Ginny haya ido al restaurante a ayudar a mama.

- Ni de coña, Harry… no quiero que ella me vea tampoco.

- No pensabas lo mismo cuando la llamaste esta tarde - soltó malhumorado el pelirrojo

- Solo la llamé porque tu no cogías el teléfono - aseguró el moreno poniéndose de pie y agarrándose de un costado.

- Un momento - dijo Ron sonriendo - tengo una idea. Déjame tu teléfono.

Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un teléfono casi destrozado, Ron lo observó un momento y estuvo convencido de que Rodolphus y los suyos habían intentado destrozar ese móvil antes de irse, pero con mala suerte.

El pelirrojo buscó en la agenda y encontró el nombre de su hermana. Pulsó la tecla de llamar y colocó el teléfono en su oreja. Esperó paciente los tonos y de pronto lo descolgaron.

- ¿Harry? - preguntó la voz de su hermana

- Casi - dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño - ¿estas sola?

- Si, estoy en el restaurante, hoy me toca cerrar a mí.

- Perfecto… necesito un favor

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Harry esta bien?

- Si, si, no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Necesito el teléfono de Hermione.

Los dos chicos y Hermione estaban en el pequeño aseo de la casa de Minerva. La chica, con cuidado limpiaba las heridas de Harry usando una gasa empapada en alcohol. Harry, no se quejaba a pesar del dolor, la verdad es que estaba sorprendido de que esa chica, a la que no había visto en su vida le estuviera ayudando.

- No sabes cuanto te agradezco esto, Hermione - repitió Ron por doceava vez

- No es nada - aseguró ella restándole importancia - habéis tenido suerte de que mi tía hoy trabaje de noche. ¿Cómo te has hecho todo esto, Harry? - preguntó mientras tiraba la gasa usada y cogía una nueva

- Me caí por las escaleras - contestó automáticamente Harry.

Ron puso mala cara y negó con la cabeza.

- Han sido los amiguitos de Rodolphus - aseguró el pelirrojo

Harry se quejó pero Hermione le sonrió sinceramente.

- No te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie. Yo también tuve problemas con esos tíos.

- ¿ah si? - preguntó Harry asombrado

- Si, con Pete - dijo ella temblando al decir su nombre

- ¿Es ella? - preguntó Harry mirando a Ron

El pelirrojo asintió.

- Esto ya esta - aseguró la chica, colocando con cuidado una tirita en una de las mejillas. Lo mejor será que te pongas un poco de hielo en el ojo. Esta muy hinchado.

Harry obedeció y caminó hasta la cocina, donde había un paquete de hielos, que Ron había comprado antes de subir a su casa.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron en el baño, recogiendo y limpiando la sangre que había dejado el moreno. Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Hermione, un poco incomoda por el silencio habló, diciendo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- Así que hablando de mi con tus amigos

El pelirrojo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- No todos los días se salva a una chica tan guapa.

Ante esas palabras, Hermione enrojeció profundamente y bajó la mirada, ante la atenta y complacida mirada de Ron.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Hermione. - repitió el pelirrojo intentando cambiar la conversación.

- No ha sido nada… ¿Por qué decidiste acudir a mí?

- La verdad es que no estoy seguro… en parte porque Harry no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que había ocurrido y por otra parte…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos instantes y de pronto….

- Chicos - llamó la voz de Harry - ¿no tenéis hambre?

- Mucha - susurró Ron sonriendo - pidamos una pizza, invito yo.

Y sin decir nada más salió del baño, dejando a Hermione con una sonrisa. Ron era extraño y muy misterioso, pero esos ojos y esa sonrisa hacían que Hermione sintiese que le conocía de toda la vida.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó, comprobó que Ron y Harry ya se habían marchado. Recordaba que habían estado comiendo pizza y pasando un rato realmente agradable, hasta que Ron se quedó dormido en el sofá. Le siguió Harry, al poco tiempo, y Hermione, fue incapaz de despertarles.

Seguía en el sofá con una sola diferencia, una pequeña sábana la cubría, evitando que cogiese frío. Se estiró con fuerza y levantándose se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie en la casa.

Se duchó y cambió con calma, cuando comprobó que su ordenador pitaba, señalándola que había recibido un nuevo correo. Suspiró. Sabía que sería Cormac. Sin embargo esta vez no tenía ganas de hablar con él, por lo que apagó el ordenador sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

Entró a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche tibia, estaba bebiéndolo cuando comprobó que sobre la nevera había un papel, sujetado gracias a un imán.

Lo cogió con delicadeza y lo leyó.

_Gracias, te debo una._

_Esta tarde a las 6._

_Ponte ropa de deporte._

_R_

Sonrió como una tonta y no pudo dejar de mirarla hasta que la puerta del piso se abrió y entró su tía, con cara de estar muy cansada.

- Buenos días -saludó Hermione doblando la nota y guardándosela en el bolsillo del short que llevaba.

- Estoy cansadísima - aseguró su tía - menuda noche…

- ¿quieres algo de comer? - preguntó.

- Quiero ir a la cama… aunque no diré que no a un vasito de leche.

Hermione asintió y estaba abriendo la nevera para coger el brick cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Miró la pantalla, no conocía el teléfono.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó una voz adulta

- Si, soy yo.

- Hola, soy el padre de Neville. Mi hijo me comentó que estabas buscando un trabajo.

- Así es - aseguró ella

- Estamos interesados en contratar a alguien de media jornada. Si te interesa, me gustaría concertar una entrevista.

- Si, si me interesa. Me interesa mucho - contestó emocionada.

- Excelente. ¿Mañana te viene bien?

- Me viene perfecto.

- Entonces nos vemos a las 12 de la mañana en la heladería.

- Hasta mañana

La muchacha colgó el teléfono y abrazó sin pensarlo a su tía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó esta divertida

- Tengo mañana una entrevista de trabajo.

- Esa noticia es estupenda, Hermione - se alegró Minerva

Pero Hermione ni siquiera le escuchó corrió a su dormitorio, para buscar en su ropa el conjunto deportivo más bonito que tuviese.

A la cinco y media, Hermione ya estaba preparada e impaciente. Se había puesto unas mayas negras cortas y una camiseta blanca, con un gran dibujo de un mono. Había recogido su cabello en una coleta y en su rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo había prescindido de usar maquillaje.

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis y un minuto se comenzó a impacientar y a pensar mil locuras. Había visto demasiadas veces "Carrie" como para no temer que le pasase algo parecido.

El timbre del portero sonó y Hermione corrió a cogerlo.

- ¿Si? - preguntó impaciente

- Hermione, soy Ginny - habló la voz cantarina de la pelirroja - baja, te estamos esperando.

La decepción se plantó en la cara de Hermione, que en todo momento había pensado que esa quedada era una cita para ellos dos solos. Se rió de si misma por su error y respiró intentando calmarse. Realmente se sentía idiota. ¿Cómo había podido imaginar tanto? Ella y Ron apenas se conocían… tener una cita… que idea más absurda.

La muchacha bajó a la calle, y allí, estaba Ginny, vistiendo lo que parecía ropa realmente usada y bastante fea. Estaba apoyada en un coche pequeño, de color gris. En el volante había una muchacha rubia con grandes ojos azules, que al ver a Hermione, sonrió y se bajó del coche.

- Hermione, esta es…

- Luna - terminó Hermione

- Si - aseguró la muchacha dándole dos besos - ¿Cómo sabias?

- Ginny me ha hablado mucho de ti

- Espero que cosas buenas - comentó mirando a la pelirroja

- Ya sabes que si, Luna…bueno, vamonos que llegaremos tarde.

Hermione se sentó en la parte trasera y cuando el coche se arrancó no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Oh… bueno, todos los jueves jugamos al baloncesto en unas pistas que hay cerca del centro.

- ¿Baloncesto? - preguntó casi horrorizada

- No te preocupes, Hermione, Luna y yo somos buenísimas - aseguró la pelirroja mientras Luna asentía - además hoy tenemos ventaja, Harry no baja, dice que tiene trabajo, así que jugaremos Ron y Neville contra nosotras tres.

- Seguro que ganamos, no podría soportar otra vez a Neville haciendo su baile de la victoria - resopló Luna

Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa que paró de golpe cuando Luna la miró seriamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Hermione divertida

- Que a Luna le gusta Neville - soltó la pelirroja antes de que Luna le diese un golpecito en el hombro.

- No es verdad -aseguró la rubia con voz solemne - que nos besásemos un par de veces ese día no significa nada…

- Y menos significará si no coges el toro por los cuernos.

- Dejamos el tema - refunfuño.

Y la pelirroja asintió no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a la cancha, vieron que Ron y Neville ya estaba tirando lanzamientos. Ginny y Luna entraron decididas al terreno de juego, pero Hermione lo hizo con algo de miedo.

- Hermione - saludo Neville - me ha dicho mi padre que te ha llamado

- Si, muchas gracias - aseguró la muchacha

- Espero que te den el trabajo - confesó sinceramente el chico - no puedo más y me va a dar un ataque.

Hermione sonrió y se fijó en que Ron se había detenido detrás de Neville, escuchando su conversación.

- Empezamos - dijo con voz seca

- Chicas contra chicos - aseguró Luna

- Sois una más - habló Neville mirándola a los ojos

- Que hubiese venido Harry - se metió Ginny - venga, dejad de quejaros, os dejamos sacar.

Y el partido comenzó.

En verdad, Ginny y Luna eran bastante buenas, pero Hermione apenas sabía botar tres veces seguidas el balón, por lo que atrasaba los avances del equipo. Tampoco ayudaba que la vista se le fuese detrás de Ron, que con esa camiseta sin mangas mostrase lo bien formados que estaban sus brazos. Eso sin contar lo sexy que se le hacía verle sudar por el esfuerzo.

- Vamos Hermione - le animó Ginny - ya casi les tenemos

El partido estaba bastante igualado, los chicos tenían un par de canastas más a su favor, cuando Ginny marcó un doble limpio que las dejaba dos puntos por debajo de ellos.

Luna avanzaba con la pelota, sin dejar de botarla, mirando hacía Ginny y Hermione, para decidir a quien pasar. Sin que se lo esperase nadie, pasó a Hermione, que recibió el balón e intentó avanzar. A su vez, Ginny y Luna intentaban desmarcarse, sin embargo, Ron, se acercó a la castaña por detrás, y sin dudarlo, agarró a Hermione por la tripa y la giró, alejándola del balón

- Serás tramposo, Ronald Weasley - chilló Ginny enfadada- eso es falta

- No me di cuenta - musitó con una sonrisa traviesa

- Doble tiro libre - sentenció Luna - vamos Hermione.

Hermione avanzó hasta Luna, aun temblando por el contacto que acababa de tener que Ron. Intentó disimular, por lo que se giró y le sacó la lengua al pelirrojo, que subió las cejas sorprendido.

- Tienes que encestar, Hermione - pidió Ginny - para que ese tramposo se coma sus trampas

- Que exagerada - dijo Ron con una risita mientras chocaba con Neville la mano - era una falta necesaria.

- No voy a poder encestar - susurró Hermione - ya has visto que soy malísima.

- Tan solo intenta apuntar al cuadro que hay en la canasta - le aconsejó Luna

- Venga chicas - metió prisa Neville - los dos tiros libres y fin del partido. Estoy cansado.

- Animo Hermione - animó Ginny

La castaña cogió la pelota y miró fijamente al cuadradito que había allí dibujado. Y entonces lanzó. Los cinco siguieron la trayectoria de la pelota, que parecía ir a cámara lenta, y entonces tocó el aro y se salió fuera.

- ¡Si! - chilló Neville feliz

- Por poco - sonrió Luna - no te preocupes, Hermione.

Hermione asintió y bajó la cabeza triste. Por un segundo había imaginado que marcaba.

- Bueno, me marcho - dijo Luna - entró al trabajo en una hora y quiero ducharme - continuó sonriendo - ha sido un placer Hermione, el próximo jueves seguro que les ganamos

Ron se acercó a Neville y palmeó su espalda.

- ¿Puedes irte con Luna? Quiero acercar a Hermione a casa

Tanto Hermione como Ginny escucharon esa frase y se miraron asombradas.

- Claro - asintió Neville - vamos Ginny, ya sabes como se pone de malhumorada Luna cuando tardamos.

Y agarrándola del brazo tiró de ella hacía el coche de Luna, sin embargo, Ginny no dejó de mirar a su hermano en ningún momento.

Cuando por fin estaban solos, Hermione miró a Ron con el cejó fruncido y habló.

- Has hecho trampas

- Era necesario… no sabes como se pone Ginny de insoportable cuando gana.

- De todas formas, si yo no hubiese estado en el equipo quizás hubiese ganado… soy muy mala. - dijo con pesar

- ¡Que va! Tu problema es que no apuntas bien.

- ¿Ah si?

- Desde luego - asintió el muchacho quitándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. - ¿quieres que te enseñe?

Hermione asintió y entonces Ron, cogiendo la pelota se acercó demasiado a ella, y se colocó detrás, juntado su abdomen a la espalda de la chica. Ese contacto la ponía demasiado nerviosa, sin embargo tenía que tranquilizarse, respiró hondo y observó como él le tendía el balón. Ella lo cogió con fuerza y entonces Ron posó sus manos sobre las de ella con delicadeza. Juntos subieron los brazos y apuntaron a la canasta, y entonces, guiándose por el movimiento de los dedos de Ron, Hermione lanzó el balón, que pasó limpio por la canasta.

- ¿Has visto? - sonrió él

La chica sonrió en respuesta y se volvió a perder en sus profundos ojos azules. Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella. No con alguien como él.

- Perdón - dijo la voz de Ginny, rompiendo el silencio del momento. - olvide mi mochila.

Ron se separó de Hermione y se pasó la mano por el pelo distraído.

- Hermione, ¿te importa irte con Luna? - preguntó sonriéndola

- Para nada - dijo ella aunque en el fondo estaba deseando marcharse con Ron

- Gracias, me gusta mucho viajar en la moto de Ron - aseguró - te llamo mañana

Hermione asintió y sin mirar atrás corrió hacia el coche de Luna.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? - musitó Ginny con voz dura mirando firme a su hermano

- Nada - dijo él mirándola fijamente en respuesta

- No parece nada. Hermione es buena chica. Ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Y la muchacha no dijo nada más. Salió de la cancha y caminó destino a su casa, no sin antes asegurarse que el coche de Luna ya se había marchado. Ron suspiró hondo. Recogió la pelota y camino hacía su moto.

**¡Hola!**

**Tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero es difícil teniendo dos historias a la vez.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que están escribiendo comentarios y están añadiendo la historia a sus favoritos, en verdad me hace muy feliz que os este gustando.**

**Este capitulo a mi me encanta, y espero que os pase lo mismo a vosotros. Las partes ronmione he disfrutado demasiado escribiéndolas, en especial esta última en la cancha de baloncesto. Y ya sabemos un poquito más de Harry y por fin apareció Luna. ****J**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, sigo esperando sus reviews, que me animan y alegran muchísimo. Gracias.**

**Un besote y feliz verano**

**Sweety!**


	6. La heladeria

6. La heladería

- ¿Seguro que es una chica responsable? - preguntó el señor Longbotton por doceava vez durante esa mañana

- ¡Que si! - contestó Neville perdiendo la paciencia que le caracterizaba - en cuanto la veas te va a convencer, además yo ya no puedo más con todo este trabajo.

Frank Longbottom le miró a los ojos y asintió mientras volvía a pasara la bayeta por la mesa, que ya estaba limpia. Suspiró lentamente y levantó la mirada una vez más, observando disimuladamente a su hijo, que había vuelto a coger la escoba y barría con energía.

Odiaba no poder darle a Neville una vida mejor. Sabía que su hijo siempre había ansiado entrar en la universidad y llegar a convertirse en un gran biólogo, pero tras los grandes gastos que tuvieron que afrontar tras la larga enfermedad de la madre de Neville, se habían quedado sin los pocos ahorros que habían conseguido a lo largo de su vida para la universidad de su único hijo. Es por eso, que cuando Neville terminó sus estudios en el instituto, entró a trabajar en la heladería familiar, para ayudar y poder empezar a ganar su propio sueldo. Jamás se había quejado, pues sabía que no tenía opción, pero eso no hacía que Frank se sintiese mejor.

- ¿Y como conociste a esa muchacha? - preguntó intentando romper el silencio

- Ya te dije que es amiga de Ginny. Es nueva en la ciudad, antes vivía en Londres. Ha venido a vivir con su tía.

- ¿De Londres? Dicen que es una ciudad muy bonita.

- Y ella venía de un barrio bueno, por lo que parece.

En ese momento, la campanita que había sobre la puerta de la entrada, y que declaraba cuando entraba gente, sonó y padre e hijo se callaron automáticamente, fijando su mirada hacía allí.

Hermione les sonrió desde la puerta, mientras se quitaba unas gafas de sol que cubrían sus grandes ojos marrones. Tras ese procedimiento se acercó con paso ligero a ellos.

- Buenos días, soy Hermione Granger. - saludó extendiendo su mano hacía el padre de Neville.

Frank miró a su hijo y asintió en señal de aceptación. Después aceptó la mano de Hermione y la estrechó con suavidad.

- Buenos días, Hermione. Soy Frank. Neville me ha hablado muy bien de ti. ¿te parece que pasemos a la cocina, para charla?

La castaña asintió y siguió a Frank, no sin antes guiñar un ojo a Neville que la sonrió en respuesta.

La cocina era pequeña, pero estaba inmaculadamente limpia y ordenada. Los estantes eran de color amarillo chillón y las encimeras azules eléctrico.

- ¡Que bonito es esto! - dejó escapar Hermione

- Me alegra mucho que te guste. Verás, Hermione, en principio solo podríamos hacerte un trabajo a tiempo parcial, para las tardes, que es cuando más jaleo tenemos en estas fechas. Más adelante, ese contrato cambiaría a por las mañanas. Como comprenderás en otoño e invierno el tiempo no acompaña lo que más para los helados y en esas fechas nuestra especialidad cambia a los cafés.

Hermione asintió intentando memorizar todo lo que decía el padre de Neville.

- ¿Tienes experiencia como camarera? - preguntó amablemente

- En verdad no - afirmó Hermione - pero soy muy trabajadora y puedo desempeñar este trabajo perfectamente.

- Estoy convencido - asintió - ¿podrías empezar esta misma tarde?

- ¿Esta… tarde?

- Así es, tengo el antiguo uniforme de mi esposa… esta limpio y casi nuevo - añadió al ver la cara de Hermione - ella actualmente no puede trabajar.

- Oh… lo siento - musitó Hermione al ver la cara de pesar que puso Frank.

- Espero que estés cómoda entre nosotros, Hermione. Te deseo la mayor suerte del mundo.

La muchacha solo pudo sonreír ante tal muestra de cariño.

* * *

><p>- Estoy absolutamente reventado - sentenció Ron tirándose al sofá - odio los dobles turnos y más si uno de ellos es por la noche…<p>

- Siempre quejándote - se burló Ginnny mirándole con el cejo fruncido

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - preguntó sin abrir los ojos el joven pelirrojo

- Nada.

- Uff… cuando una mujer dice nada es que le pasan demasiadas cosas - aclaró estirándose aun más

- ¡Que gracioso! - ironizó Ginny - sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa, así que no te hagas el mosquita muerta.

Ron abrió los ojos y arrastró sus pies hacia el suelo, para poder sentarse.

- No, realmente no sé lo que te pasa - dijo serio - no tienes ninguna razón para estar así.

- Hermione es mi amiga, ¿Cómo quieres que este?

- Tan solo la enseñaba a encestar un maldito tiro libre - intentó aclarar comenzando a enfadarse

- Si, seguro… te conozco Ronald, sé que ella es tú próximo "objetivo" - dijo moviendo los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos para remarcar las comillas en la palabra objetivo.

- No dices más que chorradas.

- Sabes que digo la verdad. ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva Lavender?

El pelirrojo iba a replicar cuando el teléfono sonó. Ginny tragó saliva y lo descolgó con rapidez.

- ¿Si?... ¡Hola Hermione!

Tras descubrir el nombre de la persona que llamaba, Ron se puso tenso y se esforzó por escuchar la conversación.

- ¡Eso es estupendo! Seguro que te irá genial en la heladería Longbotton.

Podía oír murmurar a Hermione, pero no diferenciar lo que decía, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que su hermana fuese la que hablase para intentar descubrir sobre que más conversaban.

- Había pensado que podíamos ir todos a tomar uno helado allí y darte apoyo moral…. Si, claro que no es molestia. Nos veremos allí… mucha suerte.

Y la pelirroja colgó.

- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? - soltó sin ablandar la mirada

- Ginevra… - reflexionó un poco y decidió callarse - me voy a dar una ducha. ¿A que horas vamos a la heladería?

- Tu no vas - soltó bruscamente la chica

- ¿Cómo que no? Has dicho todos.

Sin embargo Ginny no volvió a hablar. Caminó hasta su cuarto con paso decidido, dejando a Ron encogiéndose de hombros en mitad del salón.

* * *

><p>Cuando el reloj de muñeca que llevaba marcó las cinco, Hermione comenzó la que sería la primera jornada de trabajo de su vida. A pesar de que Neville y Frank eran atentos y no dudaban en explicarme mil veces las cosas, la muchacha no podía evitar sentirse un poco perdida.<p>

Descubrió, complacida, que la mayoría de los clientes era muy amables, y al darse cuenta de que era el primer día de trabajo de la joven, la trataron con especial comprensión. Sin embargo, ella no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar, por lo que tres largas horas después, cuando los clientes habían pasado de ser familias con niños a jóvenes más de su edad, Hermione no pudo evitar sentarse un momento en una de las sillas que había en la cocina.

- ¿Cansada? - preguntó Neville mientras cargaba una enorme bandeja llena de recipientes de cristal donde colocaban las copas de helados.

- Un poco. Hay mucha gente… no sé como podías tu solo con toda la terraza.

- Es costumbre y esfuerzo - afirmó el muchacho sonriéndola mientras se servia un vaso de agua.

- Estoy muy agradecida por esta oportunidad - afirmó la muchacha mirando al suelo - y es por ello que no quiero decepcionaros.

- Hermione, es normal que el primer día te sientas un poco aturullada y perdida. Son muchas cosas nuevas, ya le cojeras el tranquillo. Además, fuera hay algo que te animará.

- ¿Ya han venido los chicos? - soltó animada mientras se levantaba de la silla

- Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa - dijo con pesar Neville mientras se rascaba la cabeza distraído.

- Ginny me lo dijo por teléfono - soltó Hermione mientras salía corriendo de la cocina hacia la terraza.

No tardó en descubrir donde estaban, pues la risas fuertes y la voz elevada de Ginny la condujo de forma directa, sin embargo, la decepción se plantó en su corazón cuando solo vio a tres personas en la mesa.

- ¡Hola chicos! - saludo intentando sonar plenamente feliz.

- ¡Hola! - respondieron a coro Luna y Ginny.

- A ver esos helados - habló Harry sonriendo ampliamente - es mi tarde libre y tengo que disfrutarla a tope.

Aun se notaban sus heridas, pero mucho menos que la última vez que le había visto.

- ¿Qué queréis tomar? - preguntó Hermione sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo

- Yo quiero una copa bien grande - comentó Harry - ¿tres bolas? Si, tres bolas, chocolate, menta y nata.

- Las copas de tres bolas son enormes - comentó Hermione mientras apuntaba

- Creo que me la merezco… además Luna ha dicho que va a invitarnos - sonrió.

- ¡Eso no es verdad, Potter! - saltó Luna aguantando una carcajada - Jamás te invitaría a comer ni a ti ni a Ron. Es mucho mejor y más barato comprarles un traje.

Todos rieron y Hermione vio su oportunidad perfecta para preguntar por el paradero del joven pelirrojo.

- ¿Y Ron? ¿Como es que no ha venido?

- Había quedado - habló Ginny fingiendo una sonrisa

- Oh… bueno… ¿y vosotras que queréis?

- Ponme helado de soja - habló Luna - natural, por favor.

- Y a mi chocolate - terminó Ginny

- En seguida os traigo todo, chicos.

Y sin decir más, se giró y caminó con prisa hacía el local. No entendía porque estaba tan molesta. Obviamente ella y Ron no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos, pero ella podía haber jurado que había una conexión entre ellos dos. ¿Con quien habría quedado? ¿Sería con alguna chica? ¿Con la tal Pansy que conoció al poco de llegar a la ciudad? Agitó su cabeza intentando liberarse de todos esos pensamientos y comenzó a servir las copas de helado, con la mayor delicadeza que pudo.

- Aquí tienes el tuyo, Luna - habló mientras se acercaba a la mesa de sus amigos - este es el de Ginny y por último el de Harry.

- Muchas gracias Hermione - contestó Luna - tienen una pinta deliciosa

- ¡Es cierto! - aclamó Harry - mira todos los sabores mezclándose

- Cosas de chicos - se encogió de hombros Ginny - no sé que de curioso tiene mezcla chocolate con menta.

- Que aproveche - comentó Hermione mientras se retiraba.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Espera! - gritó Ginny provocando que la muchacha se girase y acercase a ellos de nuevo.

- ¿Si?

- Habíamos pensado en irnos a tomar unas copas cuando salgas.

- Me queda como media hora para terminar - confesó la muchacha mirando su reloj

- Y a nosotros tomarnos todo este - se metió Luna riendo soñadoramente

- ¿te apetece entonces? - insistió Ginny

- Estoy un poco cansada…

La verdad es que el hecho de que Ron no hubiese ido le había dolido bastante y no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta. Prefería quitarse esas prendas, que ya poseían algunas manchas de helados y granizados, darse una buena ducha y tirarse al sofá a ver películas románticas con un bol de palomitas.

- Por favor, Hermione - dijo Luna insistiendo como su amiga - lo pasaremos bien y te prometo que regresaremos pronto a casa.

- Y puede que Ron se anime también - habló Harry sin quitarle los ojos a su enorme helado, por lo que no notó la mirada de fuego que Ginny le echó.

- Esta bien - asumió Hermione - pero solo una copa

- Prometido - respondió Luna antes de que Ginny pudiese decir nada.

Caminó distraída hacía dentro, con una gran bandeja llena de vasos y tarrinas. Entró en la cocina con cuidado de que nada se le cállese y colocó la bandeja sobre uno de los muebles. Se disponía a darse la vuelta y seguir cuando unas manos calidas se posaron sobre sus ojos, tapándole la visión.

- ¿Qué…?

Fue incapaz de terminar la frase. El tacto era sueve y delicado y no pudo evitar el elevar su propia mano para explorar ese contacto.

- ¿Sabias que el amarillo te sienta estupendamente? - susurró la sensual voz de Ron cerca de su oído

Hermione sonrió y con delicadeza retiró las manos del pelirrojo de su cara, para así poder darse la vuelta y mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sin dejar de sonreír

- No podía perderme tu gran inauguración ¿no?

- Ginny dijo que ya habías quedado… - musitó bajando la mirada

- Ginny no sabe nada - aclaró

La muchacha intentó pensar algo inteligente que decir, pero los ojos azules de Ron, fijos en los de ella le hacían sentirse mareada.

- Hermione, la mesa cuatro ha terminado - musitó la voz de Neville entrando en la cocina - ¡ey Ron! No sabía que estabas aquí.

- Viene a ver que tal fue el primer día de la londinense - aclaró sonriendo a su amigo

- Lo esta haciendo bien, pero ahora no es momento de hablar, tenemos mucho trabajo.

- ¡Oh, si! Lo siento, me voy fuera, he visto que están estos tomando algo.

Ron parecía abochornado, por eso, antes de saliese del todo de la cocina, Hermione susurró:

- vamos a ir a tomar algo cuando Neville y yo terminemos el trabajo. ¿Te apuntas?

El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió. Y sin decir nada más salió de la cocina.

* * *

><p>A las 8.30, Neville colgó el delantal y Hermione, muy contenta de haber superado su primer día de trabajo le imitó. Por turnos, se cambiaron en el pequeño aseo que había para el personal y pronto se reunieron con sus amigos.<p>

Harry y Ron reían mientras que Ginny taladraba a su hermano con la mirada.

- Estamos listo - declaró Neville acercándose

Los seis amigos, caminaron alegremente hacía la zona de bares del lugar. Pronto eligieron uno, y entraron dentro, donde la música ya sonaba con fuerza.

- Este local los sábados esta aun mas lleno - chilló Ginny a Hermione por encima de toda la música - es el mejor de la zona

- Y tiene los mejores chicos - aclaró Luna sonriendo mientras llamaba la atención del camarero para pedir.

- Obviamente - se metió Harry burlón - aquí me conocisteis.

- Vamos a bailar, Hermione - susurró Luna tendiéndoles las bebidas a los demás integrantes del grupo.

Y Hermione sin negarse la siguió.

Las muchachas habían comenzado a bailar, y Ron, desde la barra, con su bebida en mano no dejó de observar a la chica castaña.

- ¿Por qué has venido? - soltó Ginny acercándose a su hermano

- ¿de verdad pensabas que me iba a quedar en casa? - musitó antes de beber un largo trago de su bebida

- Ella lo ha pasado muy mal como para que llegues tu ahora y la…

- ¿Y la que? - soltó Ron - No tienes ni idea de nada, Ginevra. Hermione tiene algo…

- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? Desde que rompiste con Gabrielle, has tratado a todas las chicas como si…

- Que grande te queda hablar de cosas que no llegas a comprender - soltó con ira retenida

- No me culpes. Si no entiendo nada de lo que te paso no es por culpa mía, precisamente.

Ron se rió con desprecio y volvió a beber de su vaso.

- No quiero que ella sufra, porque es mi amiga. Igual que Luna nunca ha entrado en tus planes, quiero que Hermione se quede también fuera.

- Sabes de sobra que Neville esta loco por Luna, nunca le haría eso.

Ginny iba a replicar, cuando se fijo que la cara de Ron se tornaba en una de sorpresa. Miró hacía donde su hermano miraba y su cara se tornó igual.

Hermione había chocado contra un muchacho de tez blanca y con pelo rubio platino y ahora, él se estaba disculpando cortésmente.

- No puede ser - soltó Ginny - ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Voy por Hermione - soltó Ron

- ¡No!- chilló Ginny agarrando a su hermano del brazo - mejor que no te vea.

Por fortuna, el muchacho poco después se despidió de Hermione y siguió su camino. Tras eso, Hermione y Luna se acercaron a la barra. Luna tenía la misma cara de sorpresa sin embargo Hermione estaba espléndida.

- La música es excelente - comentó Hermione dejando su copa vacía en la barra

- Y la compañía - ironizó Ron

Hermione se quedó en blanco unos instantes, esa respuesta le había pillado de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué… que ocurre?

- Este sitio apesta - soltó el pelirrojo con expresión dura - me marcho.

La joven castaña solo atino a seguirle con la mirada mientras salía del bar, sin embargo, ni Ginny ni Luna optaron por detenerle. Ambas sabían que era lo mejor.

- No… no entiendo. Creía que lo estábamos pasando bien - se preocupó Hermione.

- No te preocupes - sonrió Ginny aun tensa - mañana se le habrá pasado.

- Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habéis discutido? Yo estaba en la pista de baile y no he visto nada.

- Déjalo - le sonrió Luna - voy a acercarme a ver a Neville y Harry, creo que el billar esta cansado de ellos ya.

Ginny asintió y miró a Hermione.

- No es por ti - le confesó - es por ese muchacho que hablaba contigo hace un rato. Él y Ron… no se aguantan

- Pues me pareció un chico muy agradable y cortes.

- Y guapo - añadió Ginny - al menos por fuera lo es.

- Pero… ¿no vas a contarme nada más?

- No me corresponde a mí hacerlo. - sentenció intentando sonar serena, pero no lo logró del todo, pues se notaba que estaba ligeramente afectada.

- ¿Me vas a decir al menos su nombre?

- Si, claro. Se llama Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<br>Volví con un capitulo bastante largito!. Por fin entra Draco a formar parte de esta historia. Espero que la estéis disfrutando un montón.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente, todos los comentarios y los favoritos, me animáis un montón. ¡Sois los mejores!**

**Os mando un beso muy fuerte y espero que nos leamos pronto!**

**Sweety**


	7. Fiestas Clandestinas

7. Fiestas clandestinas

Después de aquella noche, Hermione no había vuelto a ver a Ron. Los días habían pasado lentos y aunque la chica había intentado hablar con él, no había sido posible. Cuando llamaba a su casa, nunca estaba, cosa que la misma Ginny se aseguraba en afirmar y cuando iba a la cafetería familiar, la señora Weasley tampoco le ofrecía datos que le sirviesen a Hermione de alguna ayuda. Por lo que la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencida.

El trabajo en la heladería cada vez se hacía más duro, pues el propio Neville cada vez le daba más responsabilidades en un intento por darle confianza, sin embargo, Hermione sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Ella no estaba hecha para trabajar, ni para servir. Sin embargo parecía que las estrellas se habían alineado para que su finalidad en esos días tan solo fuese el trabajo.

Esa noche había sido especialmente dura. Frank Longbottom había ofrecido una especie de oferta especial, aprovechando los últimos días de calor y la heladería se había llenado absolutamente, por eso cuando Hermione terminó su turno y pudo marcharse a casa, no dudó ni un segundo en tirarse al sofá, sin tan siquiera molestarse en acercarse a la cocina, para ver que le había dejado su tía para cenar.

Tras unos instantes sin moverse, se levantó y caminó hasta su dormitorio, donde reposaba su ordenador portátil, lo encendió y esperó paciente a que este estuviese preparado para ser usado. Abrió el correo y comprobó que Cormac le había vuelto a escribir. Leyó rápido las noticias que llevaba de Gran Bretaña y escribió una breve respuesta, omitiendo que ahora trabajaba y que sus zapatos más caros estaban cogiendo polvo en el baúl, por no poder ser utilizados.

No obstante, el mensaje de Cormac no era el único correo nuevo que tenía, Harry le había escrito también, por lo que extrañada lo abrió a toda prisa. Leyó con avidez para descubrir que el chico organizaba al día siguiente, una fiesta exclusiva en la piscina del colegio donde trabajaba. Pedía la máxima discreción posible, pues obviamente si se enteraban sus jefes podrían despedirle, pero entusiasmado declaraba que iba a ser un fiestón.

Hermione cerró el ordenador sin contestar el mensaje, no tenía ganas de ir, pues precisamente en tres días su padre cumplía años, e iba a ser el primer año que no podrían celebrarlo juntos.

Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y se cerró con un portazo. Hermione se levantó y caminó hacía el comedor, Minerva entraba con la cara abatida y con los ojos rojos.

- Tía… ¿estas bien? – preguntó la muchacha preocupada

Esta negó lentamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se tapaba la cara con las manos, sollozando débilmente.

Hermione cogió un paquete de clinex que reposaban en la mesita y se los tendió, mientras se sentaba en un extremo del sofá que ocupaba su tía.

- ¿Tía? – repitió con voz calmada

Minerva sacó uno de los pañuelos que le tendía su sobrina y se secó las lágrimas, mientras intentaba contener el llanto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione de nuevo

- Me han echado…

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió la muchacha – Eso… eso no es posible

- Treinta año trabajando para ellos y me han echado sin dudarlo un segundo…

- Pero…

- Mi jefe ha pensado que es buena idea renovar el personal… y obviamente no tener los 25 años que tenía mi sustituta ha influido bastante…

- Oh…

- Me siento tan humillada, Hermione.

Ante tales palabras, Hermione se acercó más a su tía y la estrechó con fuerza, mientras esta volvía a sollozar sobre su hombro. La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza. La palabra "humillada" había revivido en ella unos sentimientos que había decidido ocultar en lo más hondo de su corazón.

_Yo que tú no haría eso… me irrita… y no querrás irritarme, ¿verdad? Pórtate bien y te prometo que te gustará_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y agitó su cabeza intentando ahuyentar los malos recuerdos.

- Tranquilízate… ellos se lo pierden, tu no tendrás 25 años, pero todo lo que tú hacías no podrá igualarlo esa Barbie… ya veras como todo va a salir bien

- Pero… necesitamos el dinero… ahora… ahora más que nunca.

- Tenemos mi pequeño sueldo, tía, podemos ir tirando… - dijo la muchacha de todo corazón

- Lo siento tantísimo, Hermione… yo… te insistí tanto en que trabajases y ahora yo… oh Dios mío…

- Deja de hablar de eso. Estamos juntas en esto. Todo se pondrá mejor, ya lo veras.

Sin embargo las palabras de Hermione no parecían tener ningún efecto, pues Minerva continuó llorando durante toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Lejos de allí, Ron cliqueaba con desgana el portátil de Harry, mientras este terminaba de ducharse después de un largo día de trabajo. Entró en su perfil de facebook y comprobó que su hermana tenía una nueva amiga: "Hermione Granger". El pelirrojo suspiró y cliqueó en el nombre de la británica, para descubrir que tenía el perfil oculto.<p>

Sabía que había actuado como un idiota, pero todos sus miedos habían aparecido en un segundo al ver a ese rubio estúpido. Sabía que no había superado lo ocurrido hacía apenas un año, sin embargo actuando como lo había hecho no conseguiría nada.

- ¿Algo interesante? – preguntó la voz de Harry, ya vestido y secándose el pelo con una toalla.

- No… nada… bueno Hermione ha agregado a Ginny.

- ¿Pensabas que te agregaría a ti? – preguntó y al ver la cara de Ron contestó sin esperar su respuesta – puede que no te haya visto.

- No me agregará después de cómo me comporté en el "Beach"…

- Más bien no te agregará porque has estado esquivándola casi una semana.

Ron gruño y Harry, sabiendo que no había tenido demasiado tacto se acercó a su amigo y le palmeó en la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no has cogido sus llamadas? – preguntó

- ¿Y que decirla? Oye Hermione, perdona que te tratase así pero es que te vi como ese idiota de Malfoy y… - el pelirrojo cerró la boca inmediatamente al ver que hablaba más de la cuenta.

- Entonces no te fuiste porque no querías verle a él… ¿tuviste celos?

- ¿celos? El trabajo te esta afectando el cerebro, Potter – contestó el pelirrojo mientras buscaba un cigarrillo.

- Comparaste situaciones… Gabrielle… Hermione…

- No te aceleres – pidió sin levantar la mirada y encendiendo el cigarro. – no es lo mismo… Gabrielle era… y Hermione no es…

- ¿te gusta Hermione? – preguntó sin andarse por las ramas el moreno

- Para el carro, Potter…

- Oh Dios mío, en verdad te gusta la londinense…

- No… claro que no

- No te había visto así por ninguna tía desde Gabrielle

- Y no me verás… ya sabes, yo y las chicas… fin del juego…

- No es algo que puedas decidir así, Ron

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar del tema? Entró a trabajar en una hora y me apetece relajarme…

- Está bien –accedió Harry - ¿vendrás mañana?

- Si, claro que si. Estoy deseando usar esa piscina. ¿Irá mucha gente?

- He invitado a Hermione, si es lo que intentas preguntar sutilmente.

Ron fulminó a Harry con la mirada y este rompió en carcajadas. Ron sonrió también y tras darle la última calada a su cigarro, optó por tirarle un cojín a la cabeza a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Hermione dejó a su tía en casa, visiblemente más tranquila y ella caminó distraída hacía la heladería. El que había sido un trabajo momentáneo, que le serviría para poder intentar recuperar parte de su vida, ahora era la base de su economía. Minerva confiaba en ella, y Hermione era incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuese el trabajo. Su tía le había dado la posibilidad de tener un nuevo hogar, una nueva vida lejos de los murmullos y de las falsas acusaciones y sabía que ese era el momento para agradecerle todo.<p>

El final del verano cubría la heladería Longbottom, sin embargo, aun había bastantes clientes dispuestos a apurar los últimos momentos de calor y buen tiempo. Frank había comenzado a llenar el almacén de cargamentos de café y chocolate para cuando el frío otoñal finalmente apareciese entre las calles.

Había mucho que hacer, sin embargo, la cabeza de Hermione volaba muy lejos de allí, quitaba los bowls de helados y ponía las cuentas a pagar casi como si fuese una cosa automática. No había una sonrisa en su rostro como otros días.

- Hermione… ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Neville a media tarde, incapaz de ver más tiempo a su amiga con esa cara de tristeza

- Si… claro…

- Vaya… eres la persona que peor miente de todas las que conozco – musitó intentando conseguir que la muchacha sonriese, y lo consiguió al menos un poco.

- Son días un poco raros…

- Mi padre se enteró que han despedido a Minerva de la tienda.

Hermione asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas que había libres cerca del mostrador.

- ¿Cómo esta? – continuó Neville

- Un poco alicaída… no sé lo esperaba…

- Ella tiene mucha experiencia, seguro que encuentra algo pronto.

- Eso espero… no me gusta verla tan triste.

- Tampoco la ayudará verte tan triste a ti… te vendría bien despejarte un poco…

- Solamente tengo ganas de tumbarme en el sofá y tomarme un buen tazón de cereales…

- Entonces, ¿no te pasarás a la fiesta de Harry?

- ¡La fiesta!... Lo había olvidado completamente… pero la verdad es que no, no tengo ganas de ir…

- Quizás te vendría bien…

- Lo siento, Neville, pero hoy no quiero dejar a mi tía sola en casa… entiéndelo.

Neville asintió y sin decir nada más, volvió a coger su bandeja y reanudó su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Horas después, cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de casa, se encontró a su tía, brazos en jarra y con aspecto enfadado.<p>

- ¿Qué…? – empezó a preguntar, pero no dijo nada más al ver a Ginny sentada en el sofá.

- Ginny me lo ha contado todo – musitó Minerva con tono molesto - ¿Cómo que no piensas ir a esa fiesta?

- ¿Y como es que Ginny lo sabe? – preguntó la muchacha mirando a la pelirroja – Oh Neville…

- No le culpes – se metió Ginny sacudiendo su pelo – solo estaba preocupado por ti. Ha hecho lo que un buen amigo tiene que hacer.

- Tan solo no tengo ganas, ¿vale?

- Pero Hermione, que yo me haya quedado sin trabajo no hace que tengas que estar en casa. Eres joven y tienes que disfrutar con tus amigos.

- No tengo ganas – repitió apretando los dientes – fin del tema

- ¡Vamos! – la animó Ginny – solo será un rato. Lo pasaremos bien, de verdad. Llevas trabajando toda la semana, te mereces un pequeño descanso.

- Y para ello lo mejor es irme a dormir – contestó violentamente y con las lagrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

- ¿Cielo? – preguntó Minerva observando la reacción de su sobrina - ¿Estas bien?

- Si… yo… yo… no… papá…

- Oh cielos – cayó Minerva en la cuenta

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ginny acercándose a su amiga para estrecharla entre los brazos.

- Dentro de dos días… es el cumpleaños de mi padre – explicó entre sollozos – será el primero que no pasemos juntos… y yo… le extraño demasiado

Durante la siguiente hora, Hermione estuvo sentada en el sofá, con su tía y Ginny a ambos lados, confesándoles todo lo que pasaba por su mente y le hacia sentirse tan desdichada. Como le había afectado el encarcelamiento de su padre y como le había cambiado todo ese tiempo sin verle. Al principio, Ginny se mostró muy sorprendida de que el padre de Hermione estuviese en la cárcel, sin embargo, prometió no contarle a nadie lo que Hermione le había confesado.

La charla fue como un regalo para Hermione. Descubrió que Ginny no solo era una chica divertida y simpática, era mucho más. Demostró con sus consejos ser muy madura y empatizó casi al momento con su situación permitiendo que Hermione se sintiese realmente cómoda hablando de todos sus problemas.

- Gracias – musitó la muchacha limpiándose una solitaria lagrima que se deslizaba a lo largo de su mejilla – por todo… yo… realmente necesitaba hablar…

- Y ahora necesitas despejarte – sentenció Minerva – de verdad, Hermione, eres joven y tienes toda la vida por delante…

- Podemos salir un rato – se metió Ginny – y si ves que no puedes con todo ello nos volvemos. Yo contigo, y nos tiramos toda la noche viendo capítulos repuestos de "Friends".

- ¿Con un buen bowl de palomitas? – preguntó la chica con ojos brillantes

- Eso esta hecho – dijo la pelirroja guiñando un ojo.

Hermione sonrió y sin poder encontrar una excusa, acabó asintiendo.

- Está bien. Pero solo un rato.

- Prometido.

* * *

><p>El colegio en el que trabajaba Harry desde luego no era para chicos de su clase social. La escalinata de mármol ya lo chillaba desde la puerta, pero por si quedaba alguna duda, las verjas labradas a la perfección alrededor del terreno lo aclaraban.<p>

Hermione, mientras bajaba del coche de Luna, por primera vez vio algo que la recordaba a su vida anterior, al otro lado del charco, sin embargo no fue melancolía lo que sintió. Sino algo muy diferente a lo que fue incapaz de bautizar. Ese sitio tan lujoso, con un escudo de armas labrado en piedra en la fachada principal le hacía sentirse de pronto desdichada.

- ¿Por qué las verjas? – preguntó con voz tenue

- ¿No es típico en los colegios privados? – preguntó Luna frunciendo el cejo

Hermione negó lentamente sin quitar la mirada del escudo, que sobresalía gracias a dos grandes focos que le señalaban, alumbrando a su alrededor.

- Pues entonces será para que la gente no tan "elegida" no entre dentro – sentenció Ginny encogiéndose de hombros – que más da.

- O para que la gente de dentro no salga – observó Hermione sintiéndose demasiado pequeña de pronto.

Luna miró a Hermione y sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba, se acercó a ella y cogiendola del brazo con delicadeza sonrió.

- Venga vamos dentro, que empieza a hacer fresquito.

Ginny sacó rápidamente su teléfono móvil y marcó la tecla de llamada. Automáticamente colgó.

- Ya le he dado un toque, ahora saldrán a abrirnos.

Y así fue. Antes de que Ginny hubiese terminado de decir esas palabras, Harry, sin gafas y con tan solo un bañador puesto salió corriendo por la puerta.

- Hola chicas

Hermione sonrió. Podía asegurar que Harry había tenido todo el tiempo el teléfono en la mano, esperando a que Ginny llamase.

- Menuda barriguita estamos echando – se rió Ginny dándole un par de palmadas en el estomago

Luna se rió y sin esperar nada más, cogió a Hermione del brazo y la arrastró hacía la puerta.

- Nosotras nos vamos para dentro – sentenció sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Ron y Neville están dentro – musitó Harry sin dejar de mirar a Ginny.

- Si, vale, le vigilaremos – añadió Luna y acto seguido le guió un ojo a Hermione en señal de complicidad, pero esta no lo notó. El nombre de Ron le había puesto demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo dices? – exclamó Ginny de pronto nerviosa

- Nada – se metió Hermione- que vamos a ver si le encontramos.

Y sin decir nada más las dos chicas entraron dentro, dejando a Harry y a Ginny en una intimidad a la que no estaban acostumbrados.

- ¿Quieres que pasemos? – preguntó Harry mirándola profundamente

- Yo estoy bien aquí fuera, pero en verdad no me apetece mucho que pilles una pulmonía. Ha sido muy poco avispado de tu parte salir así.

- Esperaba que vinieses antes y bueno… estrenamos la piscina.

- Me apetece mucho una copa – sentenció la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír – veamos tus habilidades de barman.

- Quedaras encantada, pelirroja.

- Nos espero menos – aclaró levantado la barbilla y cogiendole con delicadeza de una mano.

Harry respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse ante ese contacto y asintiendo, la siguió dentro del colegio.

* * *

><p>El colegio era una autentica maravilla. Cada detalle estaba cuidado en lo más mínimo y visto desde dentro no daba tan sensación de prisión. Por su parte, Luna estaba completamente maravillada. Sus grandes ojos expresivos giraban de forma rápida en sus cuencas orbitales, dándole un aire completamente místico.<p>

- No tiene nada que ver con el lugar en el que yo estudié – sentenció al fin mientras se agarraba el largo pelo rubio en una coleta - ¿era parecido tu colegio?

- Si… bueno… más o menos. Pero visto desde otra perspectiva. No es tan maravilloso como parece.

Luna iba a replicar cuando la voz de Neville, desde el fondo del pasillo, las distrajo.

- ¡Luna! ¡Hermione!

El muchacho también llevaba un bañador surfero puesto y tenía todo el cabello empapado.

- Quedamos en que nos os bañaríais hasta que llegásemos todos – se quejó Luna

- Habéis tardado muchísimo. Ya ha llegado todo el mundo.

- Ha sido mi culpa – musitó Hermione

- Pensé que Ginny tardaría menos en convencerte – aseguró el muchacho.

- No se lo puse fácil.

- Venga anda, toda la fiesta está en la zona de la piscina.

* * *

><p>Y tenía toda la razón. En la sala de la piscina cubierta había al menos veinte persona que bailaban al son de una música muy marchosa y actual. Todos estaban en bañador y la mayoría llevaban una copa en la mano. Hermione intentó buscar a Ron con la mirada, pero en el primer visionado no logro vislumbrar ninguna cabellera pelirroja, por eso, tras su fracaso, volvió a prestar atención a Neville, que hablaba alegremente sobre algunas de las últimas actualidades en el mundo deportivo.<p>

Luna miró disimulada a Hermione y sonrió débilmente, pues había notado la búsqueda de la muchacha británica, e intentado echarle una mano, pronunció aquella pregunta que sabía que su amiga era incapaz de mencionar en voz alta.

- ¿Dónde esta Ron, Neville?

Hermione levantó la mirada de forma rápida y miró a su amiga, que seguía con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba sorprendida, y por el brillo de los ojos de Luna, casi podía asegurar que esta sabía lo que Hermione había estado buscando.

- ¡Que raro! – comentó Neville mirando hacía la piscina – hace 5 minutos estaba salpicando a todo el mundo con sus saltos en la piscina… no sé, se habrá ido a por más bebida al almacén.

- ¿Y donde esta el almacén? – preguntó automáticamente Hermione sin pensarlo, pero ante la mirada atónita de Neville y la sonrisa más amplia de Luna, busco una excusa creíble- podría necesitar ayudar si va a traer bebidas.

- ¡Ah claro! – sonrió Neville creyendo a Hermione – es la primera puerta según sales de esta sala a la derecha

La muchacha asintió y sin decir nada más se giró y caminó con prisa hacía el almacén. Al salir de la sala de la piscina, llegó a un amplio pasillo cubierto por una larga y elegante alfombra, que en esos momentos estaba húmeda por algunos lugares. Al fondo, había una pareja besándose apasionadamente, y a Hermione inevitablemente se le llenaron los ojos de perladas lágrimas, mientras un nudo se instauraba en su garganta.

Justo en ese momento, una puerta cercana a ella se abrió, y de ella salió Ron, con el pelo totalmente empapado y llevando un bañador hawaiano y una camiseta de "Iron Maiden". En las manos llevaba lo que parecía cerca de dos docenas de cervezas.

- ¿Hermione? ¡Ya habéis llegado!... ¿Qué haces parada en medio del pasillo?

- Yo… bueno… Neville me dijo que… venía a ayudarte… y pensé…

El nerviosismo de la joven fue muy claro para Ron, que con una amplia sonrisa miró hacía donde la pareja seguía abrazados estrechamente.

- ¿Y pensaste que era yo el que se estaba dando el lote con Pansy? – preguntó socarronamente

- ¡No! Esto… ni siquiera sabía que ella era Pansy – musitó la muchacha clavando los ojos en el suelo.

- Esta noche voy a ser un buen chico – pronunció solemnemente – nada de machito de corral ni cosas por el estilo. Esta noche seré todo tuyo.- acabó sonriendo.

- ¿Mío? – preguntó Hermione con media sonrisa

- Después de todo te lo debe, ¿no? El otro día… no estoy contento con como me comporte.

- No tienes porque disculparte – se apresuró en cortarle Hermione – Esta todo bien.

- Es solo que… bueno… ese tipo… Malfoy… no me cae nada bien. Deberías tener mucho cuidado con él.

- No tienes porque preocuparte. Te recuerdo que no le conozco de nada, dudo mucho que vuelva a verle.

- Ya bueno… nunca se sabe… te miraba raro – sentenció mirando hacía otro lado.

- Solo pidió disculpar por tropezar conmigo. Además… él no es mi tipo. – sonrió y se sonrojo al pensar en su atrevimiento.

Ron la miró fijamente y también sonrió.

- Vamos a la fiesta – pidió Hermione incapaz de aguantarle la mirada mientras le quitaba una docena de cervezas.

- Claro, además seguro que estas deseando verme en bañador – bromeó el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a andar.

Hermione le miró con cara seria y él soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Era broma! – y la dio un golpe leve con su hombre en el de la muchacha.

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron a la sala Ginny y Harry ya habían aparecido. De hecho, tanto Luna como Ginny ya se habían desecho de de sus ropas, para lucir sus trajes de baño.<p>

- ¡Hermione! – llamó Ginny - ¿Dónde estas? ¡Venga, vamos a bañarnos!

La muchacha asintió y dejó las cervezas, donde Ron había dejado las que él llevaba. Y en un segundo sus ojos se perdieron. El pelirrojo había agarrado su camiseta por un extremo y se la retiró con rapidez, dejándola sobre una silla, que tenía una toalla de un equipo de fútbol.

Sus músculos estaban bien formados, sin estar demasiado marcados. Los brazos fuertes declaraban que en el trabajo debía levantar grandes pesos, y la espalda ancha, casi de nadador, aseguraba que Ron era un chico deportista. No era la primera vez que Hermione veía a un chico en bañador, pero si era la primera vez que sentía algo que no podía definir al ver un cuerpo masculino.

- Tu turno – soltó Ron, descarado, al comprobar como Hermione se había quedado totalmente extasiada al verle.

Ante esas palabras, Hermione no supo como reaccionar, así que se dio la vuelta, incapaz de enfrentarlo, y caminó hacía Luna que estaba en el borde de la piscina.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la muchacha rubia al ver la cara de Hermione

- Esto…

- ¡No me digas que te has quedado así al ver a Ron sin camiseta! – soltó una carcajada. – Si, no esta nada mal – afirmó mirándole de reojo.

- Nunca pensé… - empezó a hablar muy despacio.

- ¿Qué detrás de esa ropa hubiese semejante bombón? – finalizó sonriendo – Ahora ya sabes porque nuestro pelirrojo liga tanto. Aunque supongo que desde tu situación todo es aun más impactante.

- ¿Mi situación? – preguntó Hermione sin comprender a su amiga.

- Vamos Hermione, estas loca por él.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – musitó

- Claro que si, no hay más que verte – afirmó – Y si te sirve de estimulo, te diría que creo que él también.

- Estas totalmente loca o quizás has bebido demasiadas cervezas. Ron y yo no nos conocemos tanto como para…

- ¡Oh vamos! – la cortó Luna – llevas ya dos meses aquí, y desde el día del partido de baloncesto supe que algo había entre vosotros dos. No es muy difícil de adivinar. Solo hay que ver como os miráis.

- Déjalo Luna, para nada es así,

- Hermione, conozco a Ron hace años y te prometo que nunca había mirado a una chica como te mira a ti desde…

- ¡CHICAS! – chilló Ginny que venia con tres cervezas en la mano – venga, vamos a brindar y a bañarnos

- Si – asintió Luna – y venga Herm, que eres la única de la sala en ropa de calle.

Y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, Hermione se comenzó a desvestir, sin poder evitar el ruborizarse.

* * *

><p>El tiempo avanzó y con ella la diversión y el alcohol. A pesar de que Ron no había vuelto a hablar con ella, ni a lanzarle ninguna indirecta, Hermione era consciente de que él la miraba y eso la ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo, después de dos cervezas, la situación se volvió más cómoda, y se olvidó de que cierto pelirrojo solo tenía ojos para ella. Aun así, no se sorprendió de que tras que Luna y Ginny se acercasen a saludar a unas conocidas, Ron apareciese.<p>

- Anda que has tardado mucho en venir – sonrió coqueta la muchacha, gracias en parte al efecto que el alcohol tenía en ella

- No es bueno dejar sola a una chica tan guapa – aclaró el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, sola no estoy. Tengo un guardaespaldas que me vigila.

- Se hace lo que se puede – sonrió Ron

- Me refería a Neville – bromeo Hermione y rió feliz ante la cara de desconcierto del pelirrojo.

- ¡Vaya! No conocía esta faceta tuya. Que graciosa eres – se burló el joven.

- Me marcho a nadar un poco – aclaró la chica mientras dejaba la lata de cerveza en una mesa cercana - ¿te apetece venir?

Ron se sorprendió y Hermione disfruto de la cara del muchacho.

- No puedo ahora mismo. Le prometí a Harry que le ayudaría con unas cajas.

- Bueno… entonces ya nos vemos luego – musitó la joven, un poco cortada tras la negativa del pelirrojo.

Y sin decir nada más, caminó hacía la piscina sin decir nada más.

Ron caminó deprisa hacía Harry, que andaba ordenando unas cuantas vacías en un extremo de la sala. El moreno movía distraídamente la cabeza al compás de la música, pero se detuvo al ver a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mirándole detenidamente

- Harry… voy a lanzarme – sentenció

- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

- Hermione me tira fichas… estoy seguro…

- No puedes hacerlo – agregó Harry- Ginny te pidió…

- Me da igual lo que pidiera Ginny…

- Ron, creo que las cervezas te están haciendo malinterpretar las señales. Es imposible que Hermione te tire los tejos. Ella no es así. Mírala, es muy tímida… además, Ron, no creo que seas el tipo de chico en el que ella se fijaría.

- Y una mierda – musitó Ron – le gusto. Lo sé.

- No habrá nada que diga que pueda detenerte, ¿verdad?

- Nada – aseguró el pelirrojo

- Entonces adelante… pero no le digas Ginny que yo he dicho eso – añadió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Luna se acercó con tranquilidad a Ginny, que estaba sentada en una de las tumbonas mirando a su hermano y a Harry hablar a lo lejos.<p>

- No creo que hable de ti – sentenció la rubia – si así fuese Ron estaría chillando.

- Supongo – asintió Ginny dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida

- ¿Ya se ha atrevido a besarte? – preguntó sin cortarse

- Más bien ha sido al revés – aseguró la pelirroja

- Ginny… tienes que saber algo…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la pelirroja mirando fijamente a su amiga.

- Creo que entre Ron y Hermione va a pasar algo…

- El idiota de mi hermano. Chica que ve, chica que se le antoja – suspiró – no quiero que Hermione sufra por él.

- No creo que sea eso, Ginny. Creo que a Ron le gusta.

- Nadie le ha gustado desde Gabrielle…

- Algún día tenía que ser la primera vez, ¿no crees?

- Pero… ¿y si sale mal? No quiero estar en medio. Él es mi hermano, y ella es mi amiga.

- ¿Y si sale mal lo tuyo con Harry? – preguntó en respuesta Luna – ¿Nunca te has preguntado la razón por la que le ocultas a Ron que tú y Harry estáis juntos?

Ginny agachó la mirada, pero no dijo nada

- Deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar – añadió Luna abrazándola por la espalda

- ¿Por qué cuando hablas, las cosas que dices tienen tanto sentido? – preguntó Ginny con un deje melancólico en la voz

- Porque pienso y luego hablo, al contrario que una pelirroja que yo me sé.

Las dos rieron felices sin dejar de abrazarse.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba metida en la piscina, apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes, evitando así mojar su pelo. Observaba el partido de waterpolo que tenía lugar a pocos metros, dentro de la misma piscina. Sin poder evitarlo, de pronto sintió melancolía. Hacía ya dos meses desde que partió de Londres, desde que vio a su padre por última vez.<p>

Seguía absorta en sus pensamientos cuando alguien se lanzó a la piscina, salpicándola completamente y empapando su cuidado pelo, que tanto se había esforzado por no mojar. Estaba dispuesta a soltar un grito de horror, cuando una cabellera pelirroja aprecio de debajo del agua, acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Tú! – exclamó Hermione enfadada - ¡Me has empapado!

La sonrisa de Ron se borró de golpe. Desde luego que en sus planes no había entrado esa reacción por parte de la británica.

- Estas en una piscina… ¿Qué pretendías?

- ¡Oh, Ronald! – se quejó mientras se daba la vuelta para poder agarrar la escalerilla que la permitiría salir de la piscina.

Pero no pudo alcanzarla, porque una gran mano la agarró con firmeza de uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Ronald? – preguntó con el cejo fruncido – Nadie dice ese nombre y queda impune

Y sin decir nada más, la agarró de ambos hombros y la sumergió completamente.

Cuando Hermione salió a la superficie, lo hizo con tal expresión que Ron soltó una enorme carcajada, y sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, sin dar tiempo a la chica a reaccionar, se impulsó desde un borde de la piscina y salió al exterior.

Hermione entró en la provocación sin apenas darse cuenta, y subiendo por las escaleras, salió corriendo detrás de él, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

Pasaron el pasillo del almacén y subieron un par de pisos sin detenerse. Ron tenía una muy buena condición física, pero Hermione no, por ello, al llegar a la tercera plante, la distancia era tan amplia, que Hermione le perdió de vista y no pudo evitar detenerse a recobrar el aliento.

Recobró el camino, andando en esta ocasión de manera lenta, e intentando abrir las puertas que había en el amplio corredor al que habían llegado. Pero todas estaban cerradas.

- No ha podido ir muy lejos – musitó sin parar su marcha.

En ese momento, llegó a una amplia sala, que tenía en medio una enorme fuente de piedra, con unos ángeles tallados en ella. No caía agua por ella, porque estaba desactivada, pero aun así Hermione disfruto mirándola. El tallado era esplendido y exquisito. Pero había algo más, el techo de esa sala era de cristal, permitiendo que la luna reflejase todo su brillo en los ángeles.

Y de pronto el agua, comenzó a brotar de los dedos de los ángeles, cayendo hacía el suelo con gracia y fragilidad.

- Preciosa ¿verdad? – musitó la voz de Ron

- Si – afirmó Hermione sin poder retirar sus ojos de la fuente – es la fuente más bonita que he visto nunca.

- Yo no hablaba de la fuente – se atrevió a decir Ron, al comprobar que el mal humor de la muchacha se había paliado.

Ante esa frase, Hermione se sonrojó y miró a Ron a los ojos.

El muchacho parecía decidido, daba igual lo que había intentado decirse a si mismo para auto convencerse, la verdad era que Hermione le había devuelto una parte de él que perdió hace mucho tiempo, y pensaba luchar por ello. Se acercó un poco más y tomando la mano de Hermione, la invitó a sentarse en el borde de la fuente. Ella aceptó la invitación, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía nerviosa, como una colegiala a punto de recibir su primer beso. Sabía que Ron había despertado en ella algo que nunca había sentido por nadie más, y en ese momento, tenerle tan cerca, sin nadie alrededor le hacía sentirse una tonta inexperta, por lo que decidió no hacer ni decir nada.

Ron tampoco hablo, simplemente la miró en silencio un rato, sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que finalmente, separó sus labios.

- ¿Dónde has estado tanto tiempo? – preguntó, con una voz tan dulce que Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire, rompiendo el silencio

- Yo…

Pero la muchacha no pudo continuar, Ron acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y colocó su pelo detrás de la oreja, para después, atraerla lentamente hacía sus labios. Besándola tiernamente y haciendo que fuegos artificiales nacieran en el corazón de la muchacha.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la fuente se apagaba, ni de que una sombra, que llevaba observándolos largo rato, caminaba hacía las escaleras, dispuesta a solo ella sabía que.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, soy lo peor actualizando.<strong>

**Pido mil disculpas por ello, pero mi vida actualmente es muy complicada y apenas tengo tiempo. Estoy estudiando en la universidad y a la vez trabajando, por lo que apenas me queda tiempo para sentarme frente al ordenador y escribir. De verdad que lo siento por todos los que seguís mis historias, pero como seguro que entendéis el trabajo y los estudios son prioritarios.**

**Intentaré escribir un poco más rápido, pero no puedo prometer nada…**

**Pero bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado el capitulo mucho, yo lo he escrito con todo mi cariño y lo he escrito bien largo para compensar un poquito todo lo que os he hecho esperar. Espero que os guste y que me comentéis que tal os parece la historia y el rumbo que esta tomando.**

**Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Un beso!**

**Sweety!**


End file.
